Inuyasha and Sailor moon battle for the jewel
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Done Naraku escpaes into the future after he is almost killed in a battle with Inuaysha. While recoving he learns of the sliver crystal and the sailor scouts. Naraku makes plans to steal it and to destroy Inuaysha at the same time no flames please
1. Chapter 1 Escape into the future

A/N: ok I am trying another crossover. (Although I am not sure if I should put into the Anime crossover but I put out a few chapters and decide from there. But I would prefer to keep it in Inuyasha category since the story revolves around Inuyasha mostly for some areas) Damn I can't stop getting ideas for fic's I have written about ten fic's; although I have only posted those which had promise. As for the other ones I wrote I have never post them, because I didn't think they would be good. Any way here is the story summary: Naraku is almost killed in a battle with Inuyasha so he retreats into Kagome's era. While recovering his detachment Hakudoushi witnesses a battle between the sailor scouts and Negaverse. This is when Naraku sees the Sliver crystal and makes plans to take it. Can the Sailor scouts match wits and power with the demon Naraku? Wait and see. This is also kinda an AU fic too. Also there will be some paring and maybe some fluff but not too much. In fact (I am doing this for fun) but if you would like to vote on parings that is fine. Hell I will even except new paring ideas too (preferable I would like try something new that either some or none of the other authors did yet.) please enjoy the fic and suggestions are welcomed. (Please don't flame, if you think my fic needs work then give me a suggestion that would make it better.)  
  
Chapter 1  
Escape into the future  
  
Naraku, Inuyasha and his friends were locked in mortal combat with one another. Naraku was laying a trap for Inuyasha and his friends but it back fired and now he was stuck battling them. He had no means of escape because Naraku haven't had the chance to try yet. Naraku was in his demon form (the form with the spikes) as he attacked Inuyasha with a bony blade that grew from his arm. Sango threw her boomerang at Naraku but the demon raised his bone blade and cut the projectile in half. "Damn you Naraku"  
  
Sango yelled out as she drew her katana and lunged at Naraku to cut his arm off. But the demon exterminator was slashed in the belly by Naraku. The wound wasn't deep or life threatening but she wouldn't be able to continue the fight. Monk couldn't use his wind tunnel because of Naraku's incest's swarming around but he could attack with his staff. But the staff was cut to pieces when Naraku's hand turned into a claw. Miroku left shoulder was pierced. He was in no danger of dieing but he did require medical help or he would bleed to death.  
  
Naraku turned his attention to Inuyasha, but the demon made a mistake. While dealing with Sango and Miroku Inuyasha unleashed the Kaze no Kizu on Naraku while Kagome fired an arrow to accompany it. Both attacks hit Naraku hard as only his right arm, some of his chest and his head survived. "Prepare to die Naraku" Inuyasha yelled as he prepared to deliver the final blow.  
  
But he didn't get the chance when Naraku's detachment Hakudoushi appeared and picked up Naraku and carried him off and they vanished in a cloud of Miasma before Inuyasha and Kagome could finish him off. "Damn it he got away again" Inuyasha yelled. While the two were traveling in the sky; Naraku was looking himself over as he felt his wounds would need a lot of time to heal. He didn't have anywhere else to hide. He needed to hide in a place where Kagome and Inuyasha wouldn't think to look and Naraku had an idea. He turned to Hakudoushi and said "Hakudoushi head for the well near Kaede's village."  
  
The demon offspring obeyed as the two appeared in front of the well. "Now Hakudoushi carry me down the well" Naraku said as Hakudoushi as he and Naraku entered the well. Naraku was very weak from his wounds so he was going to be unable to move for a while. They stood on the bottom for a few minutes until they passed through some energy.  
  
When it was done the two didn't notice anything different but when they emerged from the well they notice a lot of things. Hakudoushi carried Naraku outside as the both of them were a little amazed by their surroundings. Naraku had long figured out that well had to lead to another era but he did find the future a little interesting.  
  
"Where do we go" Hakudoushi asked. "Find a place that is abounded and make sure it is far away from this area so Kagome can not detect my jewel shards" Naraku said as Hakudoushi vanished into a cloud of Miasma. Later Hakudoushi found a nice little old warehouse at the docks that wasn't in use.  
  
He put Naraku in the basement where the half demon was beginning a slow recovery. "Go forth Hakudoushi find out all you can about this era then report back to me if you find anything of interest but don't wander too far from my location" Naraku commanded.  
  
"Alright that sounds fun, I will return will have something of interest to report" Hakudoushi said as he left the building. He saw some people walking around; he eyed their clothing carefully as he found a coat that was left in the dumpster. It was just his size too as he put it on. Now he was able to blend in well as he started his search for useful information.  
  
A/n: I hope this chapter was nice. If also figured since Kagome is usually seen in the Feudal era wearing modern clothes I would think Naraku would have figured it out by now. 


	2. Chapter 2 The crystal is discovered

Chapter 2  
The crystal is discovered  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were on the top floor at the Starlight towers. Mamoru had revealed himself to be Tuxedo mask. Usagi was shocked of course thinking that the biggest jerk she had ever known was Tuxedo mask. Usagi had transformed into Sailor moon already while on the elevator before Zoycite almost destroyed it. Now it was a showdown between Tuxedo mask and Zoycite. They were already facing off as Tuxedo mask was about to face Zoycite while Hakudoushi was watching from behind a pillar of deformed stones staying well hidden in the shadows. Hakudoushi had detected a strange energy while he was passing the building. The energy he was feeling was wroth investigating.  
  
Hakudoushi watched as Tuxedo mask was stabbed in the back by the ice spike. "Nice underhanded move if I don't say so myself" Hakudoushi thought as he watched him fall to the guard with Sailor moon catching him. She was weeping when her friends arrived on the scene. She was so sad over his injuries and the group wasn't aware of his presence as he watched this drama play out.  
  
Suddenly a very surprising event occurred. Hakudoushi watched as seven crystals appeared from nowhere and they were gathering near Usagi. He watched her raise to her feet as the crystals became one. The jewel was slightly larger than the crystals he saw but it was glowing so bright that it almost lit the whole room.  
  
He then watched the girl clothing transform to a white dress as the crystal was on top of a kind of small stick thing. "This is getting interesting" Hakudoushi thought as the next thing he saw was simply an impressive sight. After listing to their story about the moon kingdom he saw the one called Zoycite attack them, but the attack didn't even harm Usagi, and Hakudoushi watched as Usagi using the Sliver Crystal to send Zoycite flying into a wall.  
  
At that moment Hakudoushi felt what kind of power that jewel was capable of. "That crystal's power is beyond that of the Shikon jewel, Naraku will surely be interested in this" Hakudoushi watched as Zoycite was carried off by a white haired man and they captured the man he injured. Hakudoushi thought he saw enough as he vanished in a small cloud of Miasma.  
  
He returned to Naraku who was now undergoing that phase when half demons lose there powers so the sight in the basement wasn't a pretty sight. The whole area had demon bodies all connected to Naraku's head which was floating on the ceiling linked to a bunch of tentacles coming out of his neck. Naraku was looking at Hakudoushi who approached him.  
  
"You're back later than I expected. I trust you found something of interest" Naraku asked. "I did indeed" Hakudoushi answered as he gave Naraku a detailed explanation of the sliver crystal and the event that took place at the Starlight tower. Naraku was grinning almost about to laugh. He didn't really think something of that kind of power would exist. Naraku was definitely interested in the crystal but he thought he should know more first.  
  
"I am very interested what you have learned Hakudoushi. But I think we should know more first. Send out some wasp to keep an eye on them but let them be seen by anyone understood" Naraku said. "Of course" Hakudoushi said as he left the basement. Over the next weeks to come Hakudoushi had the wasp keep an eye on them waiting to see what else that jewel is capable of. He learned that the group of girls with the crystal was the sailor scouts and while watching them Hakudoushi learned who they really were. He even learned who their families and friends were as well.  
  
When he saw the sailor scouts about to head into a cave he called off the wasp and turned himself into a small ring of invisible mist that warped itself around one of the sailor scout's legs. He was able to follow them. He had to be careful though because he noticed that the one called Rei was Shinto priestess. She wasn't as powerful as Kikyo and Kagome but it was best if he could keep his demonic power hidden just to play it safe. After going though the cave he watched them get beaten by the same man called Kunzite who was at the Starlight tower.  
  
Something happened just as Kunzite was able to take the crystal it was reacting on its own and a light engulfed the sailor scouts. They reappeared in what appeared to be a pair of ruins but he wanted to know where they were. While staying concealed he watched as this fairy like creature appeared before them. He listened to their conversation until he heard the words "Let me show you what happened in the past" was when Hakudoushi heard those words he knew he finally was about to get the information he needed.  
  
He watched as the events of their past unfolded he saw the power of the Negaverse. A power which Hakudoushi found impressive, but he the power of the sliver crystal even more impressive. It could have destroyed them all but that foolish queen wasted its power saving her people "what a fool" Hakudoushi thought as the show ended and they were returned to where they were originally at. Hakudoushi decided himself from the scout's leg and floated away after deciding he had learned enough. He returned to Naraku and told him everything he saw and heard.  
  
"That is more powerful than I imagined" Naraku thought as a smile grew on his face. "With that crystal's power in my grasp I will be invincible and not even Inuyasha will stop me. Once I am fully heal those Sailor scouts better be ready yo lose that crystal to me" Naraku thought as he started smiling evilly.  
  
A/N: what do you think? Sorry if I skipped some of the dialog for the scouts but it wasn't this chapter's main focus. I had thought about posting this in amine crossover but I would rather post it in the Inuyasha category. I could think of any better way Hakudoushi could learn about the jewel's past but like I said suggestions to improve this fic are welcomed. (remember no flames please) 


	3. Chapter 3 New school

A/N: Inu-babe666; I am not sure when Sailor moon comes on. I only know when it comes on where I live. If you live in Hawaii then it comes on at 7:30 in the morning channel five.  
  
Chapter 3  
New school  
  
Many months passed as Inuyasha and the others were resting at the well trying to figure out where the hell are Naraku is at. Miroku was hoping to assume that he was dead but his wind tunnel was still there. They have searched everywhere and so far they can't find a trace of him.  
  
Inuyasha thought they were close to Naraku when they found his heart, but Naraku reabsorbed his heart into his body to prevent Inuyasha from destroying it. They searched everywhere; they thought they were hot on his trail when they ran into Kanna and Kagura. But those two told them they haven't seen him for months. When they ran into Sesshomaru and Koga their answers were the same. Inuyasha ran into Kikyo who him asked if he knew where Naraku was but he didn't know; in fact no one did.  
  
"WHERE THE F@#$ IS NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled out so loud that people for a mile around him heard him. "Well is there anywhere we haven't checked yet" asked Kagome? "Well we checked every possible place where he could have gone" Sango said. "Yes we have searched every place with even the smallest evil aura" Miroku said. "Then where else could he have gone" Shippo asked.  
  
"Well I have to get back to my era. We'll figure this out later. I am going to a new school today. See ya" Kagome said as she jumped down the well. Inuyasha was going to stop her but he would only get sited by Kagome.  
  
Kagome returned just in time to meet her mom outside who drove her to her new high school called Crossroads high school. Her mom signed all of the paper work to enter her and when she was done Kagome would spend the rest of the day at school. Kagome missed her old school but she learned that her school didn't have the classes she wanted to attend.  
  
So she asked her mom to transfer her to crossroads High school which had the classes she wanted to take. (A/N: I couldn't think of a better excuse to move her to Usagi's school.) She was lead to her class room and her teacher was Mrs. Haruna. She walked in and her new teacher noticed her. "Ah you must be the new student. Come here and I will introduce to the class" Mrs. Haruna said as she showed Kagome in.  
  
"Class we have a new student here today and her name is Kagome Higurashi who transferred from another school" Mrs. Haruna said to the class as Kagome waved. Before Mrs. Haruna could continue she heard some snoring in the background. The class turned to see a sleeping Usagi with a book opened up and put over her head. Mrs. Haruna walked up to Usagi's desk, picked up the book over her head, closed it then she slammed it down on her desk next to her head. Usagi got up at that moment screaming because she was woke from a relaxing nap. The class was laughing a small bit, as Usagi line of sight meant with the face of an angry teacher.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Haruna; would you mind letting me go back to sleep" Usagi said with a yawn. "Usagi you are being very rude to our new student" Mrs. Haruna informed her sleepy head student. "Oh hi there" Usagi looked up to see Kagome next to Mrs. Haruna. "Kagome you'll be sitting next to Usagi ok" Mrs. Haruna said as she showed Kagome an empty desk next to Usagi. Kagome sat down at her desk and for the rest of the day she did her school work.  
  
After school was over Kagome had to walk home since her mom had work. She ran into Usagi walking with another girl with short blue hair. "Hi Kagome" Usagi said waving at Kagome. "Hello Usagi, who's your friend" Kagome asked. "Oh Ami this is Kagome the new girl in my class I told you about" Usagi told Ami. "Hello" Ami said introducing herself to Kagome with a hand shake. The three had a pleasant conversation together becoming fast friends as they walked down the street until Usagi told Kagome that she and Ami had another engagement to be at. Kagome went home while Ami and Usagi were going to meet the others at the park to say their farewells to Rini.  
  
Makoto, Rei, Minako, Luna, Artemis, Chibi-usa and Mamoru were all waiting at the dock at the park lake for them. They all said there good bye and they were watching as Chibi-usa was ascending into the cloud created by her time key, But just before she entered the cloud someone wearing grabbed her. The person landed on the tree branch on the other side of the lake. The girls ran over there but they got a good look at who captured Rini. He wore red and he had long grayish white hair with dog ears. While the girls were distracted with the kidnaper a purple mist entered the cloud-like gate way as it closed.  
  
"Let Chibi-usa go whoever you are" Usagi demanded but the figure vanished in a twister of Miasma before anything could be done. While the scouts were trying to find Rini, Sailor Pluto was standing near the door of time waiting for Rini. But something was wrong she wasn't sensing Chibi-usa approaching her she was feeling the presence of another being here. She saw someone approaching her out of the mist. The man wore a baboon cloak. Sailor Pluto was ready to fight off this intruder but she saw the figure under the cloak smiling.  
  
A/N: anyone care to guess what Naraku is up to. I will answer some of things that happened in this chapter in the upcoming one. Like why did someone who looks like Inuyasha capture Rini. Note if there is any problems with my spelling then please tell me what words so I could fix it. 


	4. Chapter 4 An evil scheme unfolds

Chapter 4  
An evil scheme unfolds  
  
Naraku was looking Sailor Pluto straight into her eyes. Sailor Pluto attacked Naraku with her staff saying her usual line when an intruder comes here "This is gates of time, only those deemed worthy are permitted to enter and you are not worthy." As her staff was coming down to hit Naraku on the head he seized with one hand. As he held it, he sent through the staff a tremendous amount of energy that resulted in electrocuting Sailor Pluto. She was in a lot of pain as Naraku threw her to the ground. She still had her staff in her hand as she got up and attacked again. Naraku was backing away as she cut through his cloak revealing Naraku wearing his usual Yukata clothing.  
  
Pluto kept an eye on her opponent. She wasn't sure how he got here, but she planned on making sure he couldn't go no further. "Do you think your useless attempts to stop me will work" Naraku questioned her with an evil smile. "It is my duty to never yet the unworthy pass through these gates" Pluto spat back at Naraku as she used her dead scream on him.  
  
Just as the attack was about to hit its mark Naraku covered himself in a pink sphere of energy as he transformed into his demon form as the spiky extensions grew from his body. The attack hit its mark, but it was absorbed by the sphere of energy. Naraku began laughing as a blue sphere of energy was emerging from his pink sphere saying "you're attacks are useless against me, now feel the wrath of your own attack reflected back at you." Naraku sent the dead scream attack right back at her.  
  
The attack hit Pluto so hard that she was not just knocked back to the ground but her body bounded across the ground. She was trying to get back to her feet but Naraku was standing a few feet away from her. She raised her staff quickly stabbing Naraku in the arm. Instead of blood coming out Pluto was engulfed in a cloud of poison gas. She passed out moments later, although the poison wasn't strong enough to kill. But Naraku wanted to keep her alive if he needed to use her. Naraku took her staff and held it to the gates of time.  
  
Naraku used the staff and the doors of time opened. Naraku started thinking to himself as he smiled "phase one of my plan is complete. Using the gates of time will prove useful."  
  
Meanwhile in the sewage tunnels under the city Inuyasha put the child down after rendering her unconscious. Then a Miasma mist engulfed Inuyasha as his formed changed revealing Hakudoushi. He searched the child and found the sliver crystal in her pocket. He held up the jewel and smiled as changed his clothing to look like that of a normal boy complete with a black T-shirt and paints with shoes of course. He waited for Naraku to return, and while he was waiting he was thinking to himself "you're illusion spell worked like a charm Naraku and you're plan will come into fulfillment soon."  
  
Back in the Feudal era Kohaku was staying hidden awaiting commands from his master; he had been waiting for months when finally the jewel shard on his back was glowing. He heard his master's voice in his mind saying "Kohaku, summon Kagura and Kanna to the site of my old castle at once." "Yes master Naraku" Kohaku obeyed while thinking "I knew that demon was still alive; now I might still have my chance to finish him off." Kohaku then left the cave to carry out his master's command.  
  
Kagura and Kanna were flying through the air on one of Kagura's feathers. Suddenly they noticed Naraku's incest's surrounding them as the incest's were trying to force them down to the ground. Kagura not wanting to get knocked her feather, landed on the ground where her and Kanna saw Kohaku standing near a tree. "What do you want Kohaku" Kagura demanded. "It is not I who wants you; it is Naraku who wants you to meet him at the site of his old castle at once" Kohaku told them. Kagura wanted to tell Kohaku to go to hell but she knew Naraku would kill her if she disobeyed, so she had no choice but to do what he said for now.  
  
Later Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku landed at the sight where Naraku's castle was and what they saw surprised them. They saw a pink cloud looking portal over the castle and they saw hundreds of low class demons being pulled into it. Suddenly they were pulled into the cloud with the demons at which point they all blacked out.  
  
They awoke to see Naraku sitting on Prince Diamond's throne; he rose from the throne and walked towards his detachments. "Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku how nice to see you again" Naraku said. "It's been a while Naraku; why did you summon us here" Kagura asked. Naraku created a Miasma cloud and an image appeared on the cloud showing them the Sailor scouts fighting and defeating Wiseman. "What is this" Kagura asked. "These women are known as the Sailor Scouts in the future and they possess a powerful jewel called the sliver crystal. This jewel's power has power beyond that of the shikon jewel" Naraku said to Kagura.  
  
"Then why do you need us" Kagura replied. "I need you, Kohaku and Kanna to take care of a small mater for me" Naraku said as he showed the three images on the Miasma cloud of Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru. "The two known as Michiru and Haruka as called Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus to be dealt with. As for the one called Hotaru I will tend to that matter myself. Kanna I want you to remain here until I return. Kagura I want you and Kohaku to deal with those Sailor scouts, fight them but don't underestimate them. Make sure you drop this at the battle when you retreat" Naraku said as he handed Kagura a small red orb. "I'll be dealing with the rest of the Scouts and Inuyasha" Naraku said as the cloud of Miasma disappeared.  
  
"If they are so powerful then what makes you think you can defeat them" Kagura questioned. "It's simple really; the leader of the Sailor Scouts is a total. Well I think these next images will explain themselves" Naraku said as he made another Miasma cloud showing images of Usagi tripping, pigging out, and basically all of the moments when she screwed up. It took all Kagura to keep herself from falling on her ass laughing. She couldn't believe that the most powerful jewel she has ever heard of was in the hands of his clueless brat. Hell even Naraku found it hard to believe, but he knew that using the scouts to further his own ends would be the simplest task yet.  
  
"Now go forth Kagura, I will send you and Kohaku into the past to carry out my plan" Naraku said. "I don't understand; what do you mean by that? Are you sending us further into the past" Kagura asked. "No I brought you, Kanna and Kohaku into the far future. Now I will be sending you to Kagome's era. "But when can you control time" Kagura asked. Naraku grabbed the Pluto's staff from where he left it next to the throne. "This is how" Naraku used the staff and Kagura and Kohaku were sent into a pink cloud portal and into the past. After it closed Naraku used the key to send himself back into the past.  
  
Hakudoushi was still waiting but he was watching the hundreds of demons beyond count gathered and appeared from the pink cloud portal on the ceiling. They were all trapped in the large cylinder shaped chamber deep brethren the city in the sewers. Once all of the demons were through the portal was sealed. The chamber was almost as big as the cave Naraku used to have those demons fight and kill one another in. Suddenly Naraku appeared behind Hakudoushi; he cast a spell on the chamber and spoke to the demons. "If you all wish to escape then the only way to leave this place is to the last one standing. For every demon that is killed you will get to keep his body parts so you may add them to your own body to make you more powerful. Now fight until only one of you is left" Naraku said as the ground inside the chamber filled up with liquid Miasma.  
  
It was about knee length when the demons started killing one another. More they killed one another the more Miasma filled the chamber. Naraku knew soon some demon parts would be ejected on the streets above which should draw the attention of the Sailor scouts and Inuyasha. "Hakudoushi take the girl back to the sailor scouts and tell them the story we decided on. Keep you're true identity unknown to them, but wait until some of the demon parts are ejected from here. In the meantime keep her unconscious" Naraku said. "Understood; by the way here is the crystal" Hakudoushi said as he gave Naraku the jewel; Naraku absorbed it into his being. Naraku left again and Hakudoushi carried the Chibi-usa out of the sewers on his back.  
  
A/N: what do you think happened to Sailor Pluto? Did Naraku, Kill, absorbed or does he have something else planned for her. As for Naraku's plan it will be revealed next chapter. And why was Naraku in the future at Prince Diamond's palace? All these question will be answered later on. Note there were other things I could have done to Sailor Pluto but I am going to be nice. (Don't flame) 


	5. Chapter 5 Changed destiny

Chapter 5  
Changed destiny  
(Some years into the past)  
  
The Tomoe family was having a typical evening together with their baby daughter Hotaru. Her father was working in his lab while her mother was him in his lab. While outside a pink cloud appeared and Naraku dropped down from it and landed gently on the roof without making a sound. Naraku then moved near a basement window and looked inside to see Mr. and Mrs. Tomoe working in the lab.  
  
"Time to get rid of these fools" Naraku said as he looked at some glass containers as his eyes were glowing red.  
  
Suddenly inside the glass containers holding some liquid in them exploded creating an exposition so powerful that both Mr. and Mrs. Tomoe. A large fire was engulfing the house.  
  
Naraku entered the burning building and made his way to the child's room. The room wasn't in flames yet but he looked around and he found baby Hotaru in a crib. He picked the child up and he and the little child vanished in a twister of Miasma.  
  
Naraku was standing on top of a building watching the house burn from a distance. He looked down at the child and said "little Hotaru, you're destiny has been changed. Now Sailor scout of destruction, you're destiny is in my hands now, and soon in the years to come you shall become my greatest weapon against the scouts."  
  
The child in Naraku's arms giggled a little. "So you agree then, my daughter of darkness" Naraku began laughing as he and the child vanished again in another twister of Miasma.  
  
A/N: why do you think Naraku would go through the trouble of killing Hotaru's parents and then raising Hotaru as his own? I hope Hotaru's fans don't take this personally, but I actually like the character and I think she is pretty cool. Besides if you were Naraku and if you knew about Hotaru having a power like that what would you do? In either case she will play an important role in the story. But if you think the idea needs work then please tell me. (Please don't flame) Also by doing this I don't have to worry about the whole thing with Mistress 8 thing that happed in the series. 


	6. Chapter 6 Hit and run

Chapter 6  
Hit and run  
  
Usagi and the other scouts have been combing the city for three days now, but so far they found nothing. They were all at the Cherry Hill temple trying to figure out where Chibi-usa was at. Ami was trying to use her computer to track her since she had the sliver crystal from the future with her. So far she wasn't able to find anything; she turned to the scouts and said  
  
"My computer can't lock on to the sliver crystal that Chibi-usa was carrying with her. Unless she is no longer on this planet or someone is preventing my computer from finding it" Ami said.  
  
"Isn't there anything else we can do" Rei asked Ami with a concerned look. "No but I am trying everything I can think" Ami replied.  
  
"I am surprised that someone even kidnapped her" Minako said. "Yeah wasn't the black moon family defeated" Minako said. "Well who ever it was will be sorry if he hurts Rini" Usagi said.  
  
The girls noticed Mamoru was coming. "Hey Mamoru did you have any luck finding Rini" Rei asked. "No, I searched everywhere so far nothing" Mamoru answered.  
  
"Our best chance of finding Chibi-usa is if we had some kind of lead" Ami said. Suddenly the whole ground was shaking as the tops of the manholes in the street were shaking then suddenly a black liquid shot up from the manholes near the Cherry Hill temple sending the covers into the air. They watched as a few seconds later it was raining.  
  
"This rain is a funny color, and it smells funny too" Usagi said as Rei smelled the Rain and her eyes went wide when she realized what it was. "This isn't rain. Its.........blood" Rei said.  
  
The other girls freaked out as suddenly the demon body parts landed on the roof of the temple and some landed on the ground near them. But a severed demon head landed on Usagi.  
  
She was totally freaked out and grossed out at the same time. They all went inside the temple to get out of the rain of demon blood. Ami noticed that all of the blood erupted from the manhole in the street. The TV inside was turned on as the group over heard that creature body parts raining down from the sky was happening all over the city.  
  
"Ami I think you should be careful what you wish for" Usagi said. Minako looked outside and noticed a boy with grayish hair carrying someone over his back up to the temple.  
  
"There's Rini" Minako said as the boy was moving closer with an unconscious Rini. Minako ran out there with a rain coat over and escorted the two inside. The girls grabbed Chibi-usa and put her down on the ground trying to wake her up. Chibi-usa was coming too as Hakudoushi stood outside.  
  
"Where am I" Chibi-usa asked. "You're safe Rini" Usagi said as Luna P rolled up to her. Luna and Artemis came out happy that Chibi-usa was safe. "Rini you are at the Cherry Hill Temple" Luna said.  
  
"Oh but the last thing I remembered was getting grabbed then nothing" Chibi- usa said as she held her head.  
  
However; Chibi-usa expression turned from confused to horrified look when she checked her pocket to see if she still had the crystal with her. She no longer had it with her. "Oh no; I don't have the crystal anymore it was here in my pocket. That guy with the dog ears stole it" Chibi-usa said.  
  
"This is bad we have to find the Crystal and fast" Artemis said. "But where do we look" Rei said. "Why don't we ask that boy where he found Rini" Mamoru suggested.  
  
Usagi went outside to ask Hakudoushi "Excuse me but I was wondering where did you find Rini?"  
  
"Oh I found here near an entrance into the sewers in an alley a couple blocks from here. When I found her she was mumbling about the Cherry Hill temple so I brought her here" Hakudoushi answered.  
  
"Thanks kid" Usagi ran inside and told them what Hakudoushi told her. Hakudoushi got up to walk away while thinking "the pawns are moving into place." Meanwhile the scouts were getting ready to enter the sewers.  
  
In another part of town Kagome saw the demon body parts falling from the sky. She knew that could only mean one thing. "Naraku isn't hiding in the feudal era. He's hiding in my time. I got to get Inuyasha and the others" Kagome thought as she wasted no time jumping into the well to fetch Inuyasha and the others.  
  
In the Feudal era Inuyasha was waiting by the well for Kagome. When Inuyasha saw Kagome coming out of the well she was as pale as a sheet.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome" Inuyasha asked. "Get Sango, Shippo, and Miroku; we're going to my time" Kagome told him. "Why" Inuyasha asked. "Because Naraku is hiding in my time" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprised as he asked Kagome "Are you sure?" "Well I just saw half of the city getting covered with demon body parts and blood that fell from the sky so what do you think" Kagome said.  
  
"Good enough for me. Wait here I'll be back with everyone" Inuyasha said as he ran to get them. "Naraku what are you up to" Inuyasha thought as he ran towards the village.  
  
Meanwhile back in the future Haruka and Michiru were walking in the park trying to find the sailor scouts since they had to meet with them. But suddenly a wind blade attack knocked them off their feet.  
  
They weren't hurt but they saw Kagura and Kohaku standing in front of them. "Who are you" demanded Haruka.  
  
"I am Kagura the wind sorceress and this is my companion Kohaku. Nothing personal but I have been ordered to take you out Sailor Uranus and Neptune" Kagura said as she unleashed another of her wind attacks on the two.  
  
Kohaku joined in and threw his bone sickle chain weapon at them trying to kill them. However the two sailor scouts were quick enough to evade the attacks.  
  
They took cover behind a tree where the Haruka and Michiru transformed to Sailor Uranus and Neptune. They emerged from the tree ready to fight back. Uranus attacked Kagura with world shaking while Kohaku was hit by Neptune's deep submerge knocking him into a tree.  
  
Kagura was knocked to the ground by the attack as she tried to get back on her feet quickly. Uranus was already attacking with another world shaking that knocked Kagura back on the ground again.  
  
Kohaku was unable to deal with Sailor Neptune, so Kagura pulled out a feather and both he and Kagura fled after dropping the orb as instructed.  
  
Neptune picked up the orb and examined it and said "what do you suppose this thing is?" Uranus examined it and noticed that it had an energy beam in it that was pointing them to certain direction.  
  
"I think we better investigate" Uranus said as they walked in the direction that orb pointed to.  
  
Meanwhile back in the feudal Era. Koga was hanging out with his wolves until he was pulled into pink cloud in the sky where he reappeared in the sewers under the city in Kagome's time. "Where the hell I am" Koga talked to himself. Then he smelled Miasma around him and knew Naraku had to be around. "Well that ever happened I don't really care. I just got place where Naraku is hiding out. What luck! Now I will take him out and avenge my fellow clansmen he killed" Koga thought to himself as he followed the scent.  
  
Naraku was in a room by himself watching Koga from a crystal thinking "Fool I want you, the scouts and Inuyasha and his friends to make you're way to the chamber where those demons are killing one another. Then the real fun begins" Naraku thought as he started laughing.  
  
A/N: things will get interesting next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Trap is set and ready

Chapter 7  
The Trap is set and ready  
  
The Sailor scouts and Tuxedo mask climbed into the nearest manhole they found. They walked towards the area where the shock wave that caused the violent earthquake originated from. As they walked down the long dark pathway Usagi stepped in some sewer water. "Yuck out of all the place a Negaverse had to hide it had to be in a sewer" Usagi said as they walked down the pathway.  
  
"Stop you're complaining Usagi. At least we know where to look" Rei said. "Yeah but couldn't it be somewhere cleaner" Usagi said.  
  
"What's that smell" Makoto "I detaching traces of some kind of poison in the air, It wont affect us, but its getting thicker as we go further" Ami said holding out her computer. "Then I think we might be on the right track" Minako said. "Yes let's keep going" Ami said.  
  
The scouts continued down the pathway while somewhere else in the sewers Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome who held a flashlight continued down the pathway. "Are you sure Naraku is down here" Shippo asked. "All of the demon body parts and blood shot into the air came from here" Kagome said.  
  
"She's right. The smell of Miasma is getting stronger, Naraku has to be here" Inuyasha said. "I have a bad feeling about this" Miroku said. "It not like Naraku to allow something like the rain of demon blood on the city to happen unless he is up to something" Sango said.  
  
"The question is what" Miroku replied. "I don't know but I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough" Inuyasha said as they continued down the path.  
  
Elsewhere Koga was running down the tunnel following the scent of Miasma to its source. While Sailor Neptune and Uranus were closing in on the location the orb was guiding them to. The first group to reach the chamber where the demons were fighting was the Sailor Scouts. They looked down at the bottom of the shaft and discovered that the whole area down there was littered with demon body parts as they were afloat in the Miasma.  
  
"What happened here" Minako asked. "I don't know but" Rei stopped speaking as she saw something rising from the Miasma "look"  
  
Rei and the others watched as a massive demon rose from the Miasma. This demon was humanoid in appearance except that it had horns and it had some signs of other demons merged that together with it. Then they saw another large creature that looked like some kind of demon looking dinosaur with another head on its stomach and a bunch of spikes on it.  
  
The scouts watched as the two demons rip each to pieces. The horned demon won back snapping the neck of the other demon. Once its body fell into the Miasma something was pulling the fallen demon's body and the others to the demon still standing.  
  
Then the scout's witnessed an awful sight when the demon corpse and the other dead remains merged with the horned demon causing it to under go a transformation. The horned demon now had a back side full of spikes, a longer tail and a second head on its stomach.  
  
"So that's what's happing here. There must have been over hundreds of those creatures here at one time. They killed one another until that one was left. And when a creature died its body must have merged with the winner" Ami said.  
  
"But why would anyone do this" Mamoru asked. "I don't know, I don't think we'll like the answer" Minako said. Suddenly the creature started looking around as it was speaking to itself "Why haven't I been released yet. The promise was that the last one standing would get to leave here alive."  
  
The creature turned to notice the Sailor scouts. It then spoke "unless I am not the winner yet" the demon said as it punched the wall above where the scouts were sitting at. The impact of the punch caused the ground the scouts were on to break away dropping them all into the Miasma pit below. They were all stuck on an island of dead demon bodies. At that moment Inuyasha and the others showed up. Usagi and the others noticed him; the demon saw him as well.  
  
"This looks like a familiar sight" Inuyasha said. "Naraku must be using recombinant regeneration sorcery, this is defiantly Naraku's doing" Miroku said. "But why would Naraku be doing it again" Sango asked. "Good question" the monk said. Suddenly the creatures tail rose up hit the area right below were Inuyasha and Kagome were standing.  
  
The two lost their balance and fell down into the pit. Kagome landed on a demon corpse but the impact knocked her out. However Inuyasha landed on his two feet. He drew his sword ready to fight. He could wipe this monster out but then its body would merge with his. Suddenly he was hit by lighting when someone said Jupiter thunder clash. Inuyasha was stunned but not seriously hurt. "What the hell was that for" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"You know what we mean. You kidnapped Chibi-usa and you stole the sliver crystal from her" Rei told him. "What the hell are you taking about" Inuyasha spat back. "I'll tell you. I am Sailor moon champion of justice and you're worst nightmare. On behalf of the moon I will punish you" Sailor moon told him. "Oh great" Inuyasha as he readied himself for another attack from both the scouts and the demon.  
  
Meanwhile Sango, Miroku and Shippo jumped down to help him out. Kirara jumped off Sango shoulder and transformed into her larger self. Another jumped down after them. It was Koga; Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku were surprised at his appearance. "What the hell are you doing here" Inuyasha demanded. "I followed the scent of Miasma after I fell thought some kind of portal that dropped me off here in these tunnels" Koga said. Before anyone could say anything the demon started attacking them. It had grown tired of standing around.  
  
The demon was attacking again but it was hit by Sailor Neptune's deep submerge in the back. The two sailor scouts jumped down to join the others. "WHOA two new scouts; who are you two" Usagi asked.  
  
"I think introductions can wait until later. We have a battle on our hands. You girls can take those guys we'll take big tall and ugly" Uranus said as her and Neptune attacked the creature. "I help too" Minato said as she jumped into the battle again them demon.  
  
While the Sailor scouts started fighting Inuyasha and the others. Rei attacked Inuyasha with one of her mars fire surround but since Inuyasha's clothes were resistance to fire it had no effect on him. Rei was trying to determine if Inuyasha and the others were evil but something in this chamber was confusing her ability to sense it. She couldn't tell if they were evil of not.  
  
Sango and Kirara's legs were frozen by Sailor Mercury's aqua illusion attack immobilizing them while Miroku was moving around in the background trying to avoid people from noticing him.  
  
Inuyasha could have used the Kaze no Kizu on them. However Inuyasha was beginning to figure out what was going on. "This must be Naraku's plan, he must have stolen something from these girls while disguised as me" Inuyasha thought.  
  
While Inuyasha and his friends were only blocking their attacks since they knew Naraku plan must involved setting these girls up against them. They had no wish of letting Naraku's plan succeed but they concerned about there own lives. After several minutes of evading attacks from the scouts. But after a while the scouts seemed to be slowing down on their attacks.  
  
Sailor Jupiter was attacking Inuyasha with her lighting blots while Ami was now hanging in the back ground attempting to scan the area with her computer but something was preventing it from functioning.  
  
Sango and Kirara managed to free themselves just in time just as Sailor Mars attacked Sango with her Mars fire surround, but thanks to her boomerang she blocked it. Sailor Mars was able to move up close to kick Sango in the side of her face knocking her into a wall. Before Kirara could retaliate for her; Sailor Mars hit the cat like creature with a powerful fire attack. Kirara was wounded in the attack and was unable to continue so both Sango and Kirara were rendered unconscious. Sailor moon was hanging in the back ground waiting to use her specter on Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile Uranus, Venus and Neptune weren't doing much to the demon but after a combined attack on the monster. The attack hit successfully; leaving a large cut in the demon's chest, but some Miasma rose up and attached itself to the demon healing it.  
  
While the battle dragged on Miroku approached Tuxedo mask. He was ready to fight but Miroku threw down his staff. "We need to talk, I will not harm you" Miroku said raising his hands. "About what" Tuxedo masked asked the monk.  
  
"We must leave this place at once. Or we'll all fall victim to recombinant regeneration sorcery" Miroku said. "Recombinant what" Tuxedo mask asked.  
  
"Recombinant regeneration sorcery is when you put snakes, spiders and other poisonous creatures in one place and you have them fight it out. The last one standing it merged is with the remains of the others creating a poison imp. If any of your friends or any of my friends kills that thing; then the one who dealt the killing blow will be merged with its remains" Miroku explained.  
  
"Why should we believe you" Tuxedo mask asked. "Let me ask you something. Don't you find at the least bit odd that all of us suddenly appear in one place" Miroku questioned.  
  
Now that the monk brought it up. Finding this place seemed to have been just a little too easy. Something wasn't right; Tuxedo mask now suspected that Inuyasha wasn't the theft. It had to be someone else, but who.  
  
"OK then if Inuyasha didn't steal the crystal then who did" Tuxedo mask asked. "There is only one who is capable of doing this. The demon Naraku" Miroku said.  
  
"Naraku" Tuxedo mask asked. "Explanations can wait until later. We must wake Kagome she is the only one who can break the spell and destroy that thing. If the recombinant regeneration spell is broken then there will be no danger of anyone getting merged with it when it is destroyed. But we have to stop you're friends from killing mines" Miroku said. Tuxedo mask didn't really have much choice to really trust this guy but with everything going on here he had no choice. "Ami come here" Tuxedo mask called her over.  
  
"What is it" Ami asked. "We need to stop this fight. Inuyasha didn't steal the sliver crystal. I am sure we have fallen into a trap, we got to get out. There is no time to explain but you must stop Minako and those two scouts from killing that creature. Go with this guy and help him wake Kagome. He says she's the only one who can destroy that thing safely."  
  
Ami didn't really understand what he meant but she was beginning to see what Tuxedo mask was saying. She was realizing it as well; something was differently wrong here. "Alright" Ami said as she ran with the monk to where she laid.  
  
Meanwhile in the park sitting in a patch of grass was Naraku in his usual clothing as he had some of his wasps flying around him.  
  
He had an evil smile on his face while he was thinking "All those demon I sealed to make the poisonous imp will soon emerge and if my plan works it will have also merged with Inuyasha and the Sailor scouts and they will become a part of my body. But if they are not absorbed then my dear daughter will absorb them."  
  
Naraku smiled as he turned to see Hotaru dressed in black clothing leaning against a tree.  
  
A/N: Well I am ending this chapter here. If anyone remembers from the series that the Silver crystal is at its strongest when the other scouts combine there power. This I think should give you an idea why Naraku plans to absorb them 


	8. Chapter An evil surprise

A/N: I fixed the part of my last chapter where the scouts should have sensed if the Inuyasha gang was evil or not. The change isn't really worth going back to read. It only says that something in the chamber was blocking their ability to sense if Inuyasha and his group were evil or not. What was blocking their ability will be explained in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 8  
An evil surprise  
  
Inuyasha and his friends were tired out from protecting themselves from the attacks of the Sailor scouts. However the Sailor scouts stopped attacking them since they were a little confused as to why they were fighting back. Sailor moon had pulled out her specter and was ready to eliminate Inuyasha, but just before she could do it Tuxedo mask put his hand on Usagi's shoulder saying "Usagi, I think we've been tricked by someone else. Inuyasha and his friends didn't steal the crystal."  
  
"What!" Sailor moon exclaimed in surprise. "Someone wanted us here, and now we have walked right into some kind of trap by the looks of it" Tuxedo mask said.  
  
"Sailor Venus, you and those other scouts must stop attacking that creature. If you kill it that thing will merge with the one who kills it" Tuxedo mask yelled out.  
  
"You're kidding right. If we don't kill this thing it will kill us" Venus told him. "It will be worst if you do" Tuxedo mask examined. "Alright. We'll hold off from killing it, but if have anything planned to kill this thing then now would be a good time to do it" Uranus said.  
  
Miroku and Ami reached Kagome who was still out cold. Ami was shaking her trying to wake her up. A few moments later they noticed Kagome coming to. "Kagome are you alright" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah I am alright. What about Inuyasha" Kagome asked. "Sailor Moon and the others scouts did a number on us but otherwise he's ok. But I think that lighting attack he kept getting hit by has made his hair stand up" Miroku said as they saw Inuyasha trying to fix his hair since Jupiter's attacks caused Inuyasha's hair to look horrible.  
  
"What can I say I have seen Inuyasha on worst hair days than that" Kagome said. "Kagome we need your help in destroying that thing" Ami said as she pointed at the demon Venus, Neptune and Uranus were keeping busy. "Naraku is doing another Recombinant regeneration sorcery trap" Miroku told Kagome.  
  
"I see. I take care of that creature right here and now" Kagome said as she drew her bow and arrow. She was taking aim when Naraku was detecting that his failed so he lifted the spell over the chamber by snapping his figures together.  
  
At that moment when Naraku snapped his fingers together the whole chamber was shaking violently as the ceiling was cracking and breaking apart and the whole ground was moving.  
  
Before anyone could do anything everything in the chamber was shot through the roof of the room and into the sky. The resulting eruption from the sewers caused people, cars, and buses to be thrown around the street. A couple dozen people were killed in the eruption of concert.  
  
After the eruption the demon and all of the body parts of the other demons were all pulled into the air by some unforeseen force. Now it was flying over the city with the Inuyasha and the sailor moon gang in tow.  
  
Some of them were getting a little panicky since they were about flying a couple hundreds of feet above the ground. Soon the demon was descending towards the park. As they drew nearer to the ground they noticed two figures. One was a girl wearing black while the other was wearing a baboon cloak.  
  
"There's Naraku" Inuyasha exclaimed as he and the rest of his pals let go of the demon. The Sailor scouts followed after them landing on the ground a few feet away from them.  
  
However to their surprise the demons weren't heading for Naraku they were heading for the girl next to Naraku. The demon extended its hand to grab her but something happened when it did. Naraku used the power of the jewel to merge the demon with the girl. In a blinding flash of light the demon's arms, tail and other body parts from the demons were being absorbed by the girl.  
  
When it was over the girl's clothing was destroyed by the merger but Naraku quickly warped her body in another baboon cloak he had with him. Inuyasha, Sailor moon and the others approached the demon while keeping their distance.  
  
"You fell right into my hands Inuyasha and Sailor moon" Naraku said with an evil smile that was seen from the underneath the cloak.  
  
"Like hell we did" Inuyasha said. "Your plan failed Naraku no one was hurt" Sailor Mercury said.  
  
Naraku started laughing; then he said "Sailor Mercury or should I say Ami Mizuno." Sailor mercury and the others gasped in shock.  
  
"I know who you are all. I have been observing all of you for some time now. But I think you girls should have been more careful about where you transform at. Transforming in areas where my wasps could see you was a mistake. I studied how you fight and think. I knew you and Inuyasha wouldn't kill each nor would the chances of being absorbed by the demon were very low. But it was very easy to block your abilities to sense if Inuyasha or his friends because I used the evil within the demons killed to fill the air with the miasma confusing your sense. It is also true it was my intention to have you and the scouts eliminate Inuyasha and his friends for me, but that was never my true objective" Naraku said.  
  
Sailor Moon readily her specter and asked Naraku "Then what was your true objective?"  
  
"Something none of you could ever figure out" Naraku said as he started laughing. Meanwhile a figure in the shadows was moving as his right hand grew in size.  
  
"You fools have fallen into my REAL trap. The one you were lured to was only a meeting place." Naraku said and started to laugh some more. "Now it is time for all of you to learn what my true objective is" Naraku said as a sound from the trees behind the group was heard.  
  
Before anyone saw it, a pair of long fingers extending outward like tentacles that were glowing purple came forth and stuck one of them. One of the group members was hit by the claw attack. Everyone was horrified when they learned who was hit.  
  
A/N: oh shit who did Naraku take out? Find out next chapter. Was it a sailor scout or a member of Inuyasha's group? 


	9. Chapter 9 Another relationship destroyed

A/N: you were close Setra prince to figuring out who gets hit but it isn't Sango or Ami its. Read the chapter to find out.  
  
Chapter 9  
Another relationship destroyed  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see someone falling into his arms. He felt his hands were soaked in blood; Inuyasha saw that the Naraku they were talking to was another of his puppets as the real Naraku was right behind them hiding in the trees. Naraku had stabbed someone in the chest with his claws. Inuyasha was without words because the person Naraku stuck down was Kagome.  
  
"That foolish human took the blow like I knew she would. Human romance is a worthless emotion; it is so easy to manipulate to further my own ends. Inuyasha now that Kagome is dead that makes the second person you love I have taken from you. But if you include the second time I killed Kikyo that makes three. Inuyasha it seems that when ever you fall in love with someone I am always the one who takes them from you" Naraku said as he pulled his claws out of Kagome's chest.  
  
Blood was dripping on the ground as Naraku's claw hand was reverting back to normal. Naraku's hand was covered in blood as he began laughing at Inuyasha. "Do you want to hear something even funnier? I wasn't even aiming for Kagome. I was aiming for you, but I knew that stupid girl would have taken the blow for you, so my plan had succeeded. My objective was to eliminate one of the only two people who can harm me, and now Kagome is eliminate" Naraku said as he pulled a cloth out of his pocket and whipped his claw clean.  
  
"Inuyasha was kneeing on the ground as he held Kagome in his arms. He was in denial as Inuyasha was in tears over her death. But to his surprise and Naraku's Kagome's arm was moving. "Inuyasha" Kagome said as she coughed up blood then continued to say "Take...the...jewel...shard" Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha her jewel shard.  
  
"Inuyasha...I love...you" Kagome spoke her last words as she died in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha continued to hold her body as her blood was soaking Inuyasha's clothes. "Kagome...Kagome wake up" Inuyasha said while sobbing. He was in total denial to what just happened to Kagome. Naraku had killed her just like he killed Kikyo.  
  
The Sailor scouts were horrified by this gruesome act that Naraku committed. Usagi was not happy that her new best friend was murdered by Naraku and seeing the emotion damage Naraku did to Inuyasha was just heartbreaking for anyone to watch.  
  
This act really got the scouts blood boiling; they weren't going to show Naraku mercy from this day on. The worst thing was that Naraku had used them in his plan to kill Kagome.  
  
"Naraku what you have done is unforgivable, as the champion of love and justice I will see to it that you will not get away with this act" Sailor said while looking at Naraku with tears falling from her eyes. "And you got us to deal with pal. You destroyed their relationship and you killed a young woman is beyond evil. I would call you a monster but that would be an insult to other monsters" Rei said as she was ready to strike Naraku down.  
  
"Naraku first you curse my family with the wind tunnel, turn Inuyasha and Kikyo against one another which lead to Kikyo's death. You also destroyed Sango's village and arranged for the slaughter of her fellow villagers and now you have taken Kagome's life. Naraku you will not live another day for these crimes" Miroku said with an angered filled expression as he readied his wind tunnel. Sango, Shippo and Kirara were totally bent on not letting Naraku get away with killing Kagome.  
  
Naraku started smiling and then he laughed. After he stopped laughing he said "Fools. You are doing nothing but spitting empty threats at me; may I remind you all that I now have the advantage over all of you." Naraku then held out the almost completed Shikon jewel and the sliver crystal. However there was something different about the crystal this time, it was glowing with a dark aura.  
  
"What did you do to the crystal" Tuxedo mask demanded.  
  
"As I told Inuyasha and his companions that the Shikon jewel grows more beautiful when it is tainted with malice. I guess the same thing applies for the sliver crystal. All I did was place the shikon jewel near it and since then I have been able to corrupt and darken its power" Naraku said as he put away the crystal and the jewel.  
  
"However I am still planning to absorb the scouts' powers into my body, but not today because I have business elsewhere to attend to. I'll deal with you all again another day" Naraku said as suddenly Inuyasha snapped out of shock.  
  
He drew Tetsusaiga and attacked Naraku by preparing to use a Kaze no Kizu attack. However Naraku stopped the blade from swing down which would have unleashed the attack. Naraku stopped it when he used a staff he had hidden from everyone.  
  
The Sailor scouts were surprised by the staff Naraku held in his hands. Naraku used the staff to push Inuyasha and his blade away. Then he unleashed an attack that was very familiar to Uranus and Neptune. Naraku swung the staff around and unleashed a power energy sphere at Inuyasha and friends. Neptune recognized the attack to be Pluto's dead scream. "That is Sailor Pluto attack and her staff. How did you get them? In fact what did you do to Sailor Pluto" Uranus demanded.  
  
"I never thought you would ask" Naraku said as suddenly Naraku grew in size. A few seconds later he was about seven times his own size. He was as big as a small building. Now the eye on his chest closed. Then the bone amour part where the eye was started rippling like water as a woman was appearing on his chest. Sango gasped in horror as the sight of this woman's predicament remained her of how Midoriko was when she died.  
  
Only the woman's arms and everything of her that was above her waist was seen. She looked almost like how Midoriko did when she was partially absorbed into that demon's body. The woman had tentacles going into her back and there were a lot of clear signs that this woman was either partially absorbed or she was being absorbed slowly. But her face and clothes were still recognizable.  
  
"S...Sailor Pluto" Sailor Jupiter said as the others were horrified by the fate that has befallen Sailor Pluto. "What have you done to her" Mercury demanded.  
  
"I have only partially absorbed her into my being. I needed her powers over time in order to being the demons from the Feudal Era here. That was also how I became aware of Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn" Naraku said as he continues to smile.  
  
"You messed up then. I only see Neptune and Uranus. You missed one Naraku" Minako said.  
  
"Did I? Hotaru; I think its time to properly introduce yourself" Naraku said as everyone turned their attention to the girl in black standing behind them with the puppet.  
  
She pulled out a wand and yelled out "Saturn Crystal power!" In less than a few seconds she transformed into Sailor Saturn armed with her glaive in her hand.  
  
Everyone was surprised by this turn of events, but Uranus and Neptune were horrified because they knew what power she possessed. "Behold my adopted daughter Hotaru or better known as Sailor Saturn the sailor solider of silence, death and destruction. Miroku have you even seen death so beautiful" Naraku said.  
  
"What do you mean" Miroku said. "I mean that this scout literary has the power of death and destruction at her command" Naraku said as his smile grew more wicked.  
  
"Then you must know about her ability called Death Reborn Revolution" Uranus said. "Of course I do that is why I went through the trouble of going into the past and raising her as my own after I eliminated her parents" Naraku said as Hotaru walked pass everyone else and stood next to Naraku. "Her destiny was supposed to be one of being used as a tool by others and she suffers at death's hand not just once in her past life but up to six times. But I saved her from that fate and given her something better to look forward to" Naraku said.  
  
"Why would you serve him after he killed your parents Hotaru" Usagi asked. "Because that foolish father of mines would have made a deal with a demon to save my life only to have another demon posses my body. That was something I didn't want, but Naraku has given me better than what my parents could have never given me" Hotaru told Sailor Moon.  
  
"And what would that be" Tuxedo Mask asked. "After Naraku conquers the Universe he will give me dominion over the solar system as queen. That is better than what would have happened to me if Naraku didn't raise me" Hotaru said.  
  
"But its the destiny of a Sailor Scout to help us to keep peace and love on earth" Usagi asked. Naraku started laughing and said "The thing you fools call fate and Destiny are things sprouted by the weak. For the truly powerful. Things like destiny and fate are things you can create yourself. Those are the same words I said to Kikyo before I killed her."  
  
"Naraku you bastard" Inuyasha yelled out as he attacked Naraku again with Tetsusaiga. Only this time Sango threw her boomerang at Naraku followed by the Sailor scouts combining their powers into one attack. Sailor Moon gave it all she had when she used her specter on Naraku. Naraku stood their smiling as he deflected all of their attacks right back at them with his barrier he used to not only shielded himself but Hotaru as well.  
  
"With the crystal combined with my power your attacks are useless" Naraku said as he pulled Pluto back into his body but Pluto got out a few words before vanishing "find the grail."  
  
Naraku restored himself to normal size and said "Besides even if your attacks got through and they destroyed me then Pluto would have been killed as well. The only reason I haven't absorbed her fully is because not only I am using her powers but I am also using her as a hostage held prisoner within my own body."  
  
"You sick son of a bitch I'll kill you for what you have done" Uranus yelled out as she tried to punch Naraku in the face. But yet again she was thrown back by Naraku's barrier he created around himself and Hotaru. Suddenly the pink sphere started floating upward towards a pink cloud like portal in the sky.  
  
"Before I go here is a parting gift from me, and before I forget I have one last thing to take care of" Naraku said as a dark sphere of energy surrounded Kagome's body vanished before anyone could react. "Give her back Naraku" Inuyasha yelled out. "Why would you want her now she's dead? Enjoy my gift scouts" Naraku said as Hotaru and he vanished in the portal high above them.  
  
Everyone was confused by what Naraku meant by parting gift, but their question was soon answered when they saw a bunch of lights appearing over the buildings. The lights assumed form and everyone gasped when they saw that the bunch of lights were a pack of demons. There was about three hundred of them. They were heading straight for Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and the scouts.  
  
A/N: poor Inuyasha for all that emotional harm Naraku inflicted on him and now Naraku has the nerve to steal Kagome's body. Now he has sent a pack of demons after them. But I will say the pain Naraku caused Inuyasha, something similar will be done to everyone else unless he is stopped. But what is Naraku's aim, why did he steal Kagome's body and where in time is he going now? 


	10. Chapter 10 we need help

A/N: Kagome isn't totally dead, she'll be back. See at the end of this chapter to see how.  
  
Chapter 10  
We need help  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the Sailor Scouts watched as the demons came closer and closer. "Don't worry I got this problem solved" Inuyasha said as he used Tetsusaiga and used the Kaze no Kizu attack to eliminate all of the demons in one strike. All of the demons were vaporized, but so were some of the trees the demons were flying over. No one was hurt in the blast except for the demons.  
  
The scouts were impressed by Inuyasha's sword. Once the demons were dead Inuyasha dropped to his knees and started to burst into tears. "I was unable to protect Kagome. I will kill Naraku if it is the last thing I do" Inuyasha said while sobbing.  
  
"Inuyasha don't worry we'll get Naraku, but with this new power he gained we'll need help" Miroku said. Then he walked over to the Sailor scouts and said "Excuse me ladies, it appears that we have a common foe so I was wondering about joining forces?"  
  
"Miroku I didn't think you would be asking for a team up this fast" Shippo said. "Consideration out stand point I think joining up with them at this time is our best move, but I would like to know more about this crystal Naraku stole from them first" Miroku said.  
  
"Hold on we're not teaming up until we know are you good or bad" Usagi said.  
  
"We're the good guys ok" Shippo said. "But if you guys are enemies of Naraku then would you mind telling us all you know about him" Ami asked. "Sure but I think we better get out of the open first" Shippo suggested.  
  
The scouts agreed and they all went to the Cherry Hill temple. Naraku had to be lifted up by his arms by Koga and Miroku since he was stilling sad over Kagome's death. Once they arrived at the temple Miroku and Sango told them everything they knew about Naraku.  
  
"Naraku was originally born when the thief known as Onigumo. Onigumo was a thief who was burned and was gravelly injured. He was being looked after by the priestess Kikyo. Some time passed Onigumo began to lust for Kikyo and the shikon jewel she was guarding" Miroku was saying until Rei interrupted him to say "Shikon jewel?" "The Shikon Jewel was a jewel that was created years ago when the priestess Midoriko was battling a powerful demon. The battle lasted for seven days and seven nights, when finally the demon seized her and was about absorb her. Before this could happen; she used the last of her strength to pull the demon's soul into her own causing it to crystallize and thus creating the shikon jewel from her own soul. It was later recovered by my tribe, but we were unable to purify its power. You see the jewel was created from someone's soul so that means the jewel itself can be good or evil depending on its user. So my tribe gave it to Kikyo, and under her care the jewel was pure" Sango said. "That was until Onigumo called forth the demons. Onigumo was no longer able to move so he gave his body to the demon horde and they devoured and merged with him creating Naraku. After being born Naraku set in motion a plan to take the jewel and Kikyo for himself. He disguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked Kikyo mortally wounding her. Then he appeared to Inuyasha as Kikyo. He fired on him making him think Kikyo had betrayed him. On that day Kikyo was going to use the jewel to turn Inuyasha human but Naraku had turned them against one another. The end result was that Kikyo died after pinning Inuyasha to a tree which sealed him and put him to sleep. Naraku hoped Kikyo would use the jewel to save her life, but instead she took the jewel and had it burned with her remains. Naraku's plan to gain the jewel had failed, but fifty years later the jewel reappeared. This happened when Kagome was dragged into the feudal era by a centipede demon, it was later discovered she was the reincarnation of Kikyo. When the demon cut her the jewel remerged from her body, but after she freed Inuyasha and destroyed the demon it was scattered into many pieces then scattered throughout the country side. Naraku started collecting the jewel shards while Inuyasha and Kagome did the same. Inuyasha eventually learned of Naraku's plot that caused Inuyasha and Kikyo to hate one another. I too met up with Inuyasha and Kagome. So did Shippo and Sango" Miroku said.  
  
Sango, Koga and Miroku told the scouts of their encounters with Naraku and why they pursued him. As the girls listened they were worried that with the sliver crystal in Naraku's hands there was no telling what kind of damage he could cause. Everything they heard about Naraku and what he did made the scouts understand that he was worst than Beryl and Wiseman. A villain that crafty with the crystal, the scouts knew they were going to need help. While everyone was talking Shippo snuck out of the temple with Kagome's shard; he was listening to the stories about the crystal and figured they were going to need more help.  
  
Shippo ran all the way back to the well near Kagome's house and returned to the feudal era. He then started walking to Kaede's village when someone grabbed him by his shirt from behind. "You are one of Inuyasha's companions are you not" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Sesshomaru" Shippo said in fear. "Where is Naraku? I came here hoping Inuyasha might have had a new lead on his whereabouts but he is no where to be found. So where is he" Sesshomaru asked. "Well if I told you would you believe me" Shippo said.  
  
"Try me" Sesshomaru said. Shippo told Sesshomaru everything that happened in the future and while they were talking Jaken and Rin appeared on the scene. "I see; then you we take into the future with you. I have something personal with Naraku to finish" Sesshomaru said. "But I came here to find Kikyo, after I find her I will take you with me" Shippo said. But before Sesshomaru could say anything some soul snakes were seen as Kikyo appeared from the forest.  
  
"So you are looking for me" Kikyo said. "Yeah because Naraku has become a serious problem" Shippo said as he explained again the events that transpired in the future. "I see, Kagome is dead and Naraku has a crystal that gives him more power than ever before. Then by all means lead the way" Kikyo said. Shippo was too scared by Sesshomaru to say anything else as he lead them to the well and brought Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken into the future.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Temple the scouts, Sango, and Miroku were discoing as to how they were going to deal with Naraku. Inuyasha was outside trying to accept the fact that Kagome is gone. Suddenly Inuyasha picked up two scents that were very familiar to him. The he saw coming up the steps of the temple was Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kikyo and Shippo.  
  
While that was happing somewhere in the future Naraku was standing over a large black crystal which contained Kagome's body inside. Naraku used a jewel shard to revive her but he was also using his new ability to feed her body dark energy and he was in the process of brainwashing her. "Soon Inuyasha your friend Kagome will serve me" Naraku thought as he started smiling.  
  
A/N: how will the scouts and Inuyasha take the fact that Shippo brought Sesshomaru and Kikyo into the future to help out. 


	11. Chapter 11 A little unpleasant welcome

Chapter 11  
A little unpleasant welcome  
  
Inuyasha hopped down from the tree to talk with Sesshomaru and Kikyo. "What the hell are you two doing here" Inuyasha demanded. "You're friend Shippo thought you and your new friends would need some help" Kikyo said. Shippo was hiding behind Kikyo waving.  
  
"Why you little traitor" Inuyasha said. "I heard about what happened brother so I am here to do why you have been unable to do" Sesshomaru said. "And what's that" Inuyasha asked. "I will destroy Naraku" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Like hell you will. I will be the one who will kill Naraku" Inuyasha said. "Then why haven't you do so yet" Sesshomaru questioned.  
  
The talking from outside got the scouts, Miroku and Sango to go outside to investigate. Miroku and Sango were shocked to see Kikyo and Sesshomaru. "Who are those guys" Rei asked. "The tall one with the furry thing is Sesshomaru Inuyasha's half brother and the woman is Kikyo" Miroku told them.  
  
"Didn't you say Kikyo was dead" Ami asked. "She was until a witch used her bones and soil from her grave to revive her" Sango said. "You mean she is some kind of zombie" Usagi asked. "In a way yes she is" Miroku said. The others were a little creped out by that thought. Suddenly Miroku noticed something small jumping up onto his shoulder. It was Myouga the flea.  
  
"Hello Myouga" Miroku said. The other scouts were interested to know who Miroku was talking to and that was when they noticed the flea. "Oh gross a flea" Usagi slapped Myouga off Miroku's shoulder and into a wall.  
  
"I have forgotten to say that Myouga is a talking flea" Miroku said. "A talking flea, now that is just freaky" Artemis said. "Well look who's talking" Myouga said as he was getting up after he landed on the ground. "So I take it you followed them here on Shippo" Sango asked. "I did, when the young fox returned seeking help to stop Naraku. I do also offer my condolences for Kagome I heard what happened" Myouga said.  
  
"So Shippo went to get some help" Mamoru asked. "That's right because the young one wasn't sure if all you would be enough to stand against Naraku's new power" Myouga said.  
  
Everyone walked out to meet up with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Kikyo. Sesshomaru turned to face them. "So you must be the Sailor Scouts, I have heard about Naraku gaining new powers so where is he" Sesshomaru said. "Yeah and you must be Inuyasha's half brother, a pleasure to meet you" Usagi said. "Do you know where Naraku is" Kikyo asked.  
  
"No but we have a good idea where he might have gone" Rei said. "We think Naraku might have retreated further into the future" Ami said. "We were planning on trying to head into the future but we are not sure if that will work" Minato said.  
  
Meanwhile Chibi-usa was making new friends with Rin; while the others were discussing the mater of going into the future. "So if you want to fight Naraku then you'll have to come with us into the future" Usagi said. "What if he is not there" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Then maybe the king of the earth can help us" Mamoru said. "I see then I will be waiting to leave over there" Sesshomaru said as he walked over by a tree and stood there waiting. "He didn't seem like a people person" Usagi said. "That's how it is but I don't like the idea of him coming with us" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Like Inuyasha; all you will need his help. Based on what Shippo has told me you will need mines and his if you are to have any chance to beat Naraku this time" Kikyo said.  
"She is right" Haruka said. "If we are going to even have a chance against Naraku then we will need their help. "Alright then we better get ready to go" Usagi said. Everyone except for Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were getting ready to leave for the future while at that moment in the future in Crystal Tokyo the king and queen were waiting for their daughter to return.  
  
Suddenly the city was rocked by expositions that were heard throughout the city. The king and the queen and the future scouts ran to see the sky filled with ships from Nemeses. They were surprised that the people of Nemeses would attack again but if Diamond is dead then who is leading them.  
  
On board one of the ships sitting in Diamond's throne was Naraku. On the ship with him was Kagura, Kanna, Hotaru, Kohaku and a woman wearing the same clothes as Chibi-usa did when she was turned into wicked lady. It was Kagome, she was completely brained washed and under Naraku's control. A Negaverse grunt walked up to Naraku and bowed. He was asking for any new orders. "Push the attack" Naraku said as the ships continued to bombard the planet. Naraku would first conquer the future then he would clam the crystal in the past or he would wait for the crystal to come to him.  
  
A/N: how the hell did Naraku get the resources of the black moon family on their side? Anyway Inuyasha and the others are future bond next chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12 Going through the time warp

Chapter 12  
Going through the time warp  
  
Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and the scouts were all heading to where the others had first met Chibi-usa in the park. When they were all at the lake on the dock Chibi-usa pulled out her time key. "Time key send me and my friends back into the future" she yelled as everyone was lifted into the air. They were all pulled into a pink cloud high in the sky. Everyone found themselves standing in front of the gates of time, but to everyone's surprise the gates were open.  
  
"So this is the gate of time" Inuyasha said. "Some one forgot to close the doors" Koga said. "Forgot or someone left them open on purpose" Sesshomaru said. "So all we have to do is to go though these gates and we'll be in the future right" Shippo was asking.  
  
"Yes, but once we go through these doors we have to concentrate on reaching Chibi-usa's future. If we fail to do so we'll be lost in the time warp forever" Ami said. "There might be trouble for us getting thorough. But if we hold hands we should be able to support one another as we travel through the time warp" Luna said.  
  
The scouts all grabbed one another's hands as Inuyasha grabbed Shippo's hand. A chain was created with Shippo grabbing Koga then Miroku, Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru was holding on to his staff. Inuyasha held Sailor Mars hand as they all went though the gates. They were floating through nothingness for a little while then they landed on the pathway that would lead them to the future. While they were walking through the time warp someone in the future was monitoring their movement.  
  
Naraku was looking at a sphere in front of him. It acted like some kind of radar for detecting any one in the time warp. He brought up a screen that showed the scouts, Inuyasha and the others walking through the time warp.  
  
"So Inuyasha and the scouts have decided to bring Kikyo and Sesshomaru through the time warp with them; this is an unexpected move, but it doesn't matter" Naraku was saying.  
  
He got up from the throne he was sitting in and walked up to Kagome who stood there. Naraku held her face with his hand and moved it up so he could look into her eyes. "Are you ready for your first battle my dear" Naraku said with an evil smile.  
  
"Yes master Naraku" Kagome replied.  
  
"Excellent; will you even kill Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo, Koga, Sesshomaru and the sailor scouts" Naraku asked. "Yes master Naraku" Kagome replied coldly.  
  
"Excellent, when Inuyasha and the others emerge from the time warp they will be in for quite a surprise" Naraku said as he started laughing.  
  
Meanwhile at the palace the queen and the king and the other scouts were working to keep the Negaverse from breaking in. Suddenly while Mars and Mercury were by a wall walking over to close a window a powerful burst of energy blew the wall apart and sent the scouts flying. Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna, Hakudoushi and Hotaru walked in through the hole in the wall. Hakudoushi was armed with a spear and Hotaru was in her scout form. Kanna had a group of citizens behind her. She removed their souls from them enabling her to control them.  
  
"Who are you" the king demanded.  
  
"We'll here to take over Crystal Tokyo on behalf of my father, but we must first dispose of the old order to make way for the new order" Hotaru said. "But diamond is suppose to be dead" the queen said. "Wrong your majesty, a new ruler has come to power and he wishes that you are removed from power. Now surrender or be destroyed" Hakudoushi said.  
  
"We'll never surrender to the likes of you" the queen said. "Fine by me then, I guess we'll take this place by force" Hakudoushi said as he and the others attacked. Mars attacked Kanna, but she couldn't risk using any of her fire attacks on her because Kanna was using the people she was controlling to surrounded her to make a human shield to protect her.  
  
Kohaku was facing off against Sailor Venus with his chain sickle weapon while Venus fought back with her crescent beam chain attack. Hotaru took on Jupiter while Kagura fought Mercury and Hakudoushi was fighting the queen and the king.  
  
Kagura began her assault by sending a pair of wind blades at Mercury, but Mercury countered attacked with her Aqua illusion attack. The attack ripped through Kagura's wind and froze her rock solid. The only part of her that wasn't frozen was her head. She was struggling to get free, but she was trapped. Kanna was trying to seize Mars's soul, however she proved to be difficult as she was able to evade capture.  
  
When Mercury stepped in to save Mars she used her ice bubbles to knock out the men Kanna was using as a human shield. Now that Kanna was wide open Mars used her Mars's fire surround on Kanna. It would have it hit if Kanna hadn't reflected it right back at Mars.  
  
Mars was just barely able to evade it, but Mercury landed a kick to the side of Kanna's head knocking her to the ground unconscious. Kohaku was throwing his weapon trying to take the sailor he was fighting out. Venus fought back with some of her special attacks but the demon slayer proved to be very formidable as Kohaku was able to evade Venus's attacks as well.  
  
They had continued battling for a few minutes until Mars and Mercury intervened and defeated Kohaku with a combined attack consisting of Mars fire surround, Aqua illusion and Venus crescent beam. Kohaku was lucky the attack didn't kill him, but he was down for the count. Hakudoushi was battling the king; the king of the earth was using his staff to fight off Hakudoushi with. Hakudoushi tired many times to find some evil in his heart. Although he found some, he was unable to control him.  
  
After several minutes of fighting he cut the king's staff in half. Just when he was about to deliver the final blow Hakudoushi was hit in the back by combined attack from the scouts. The attack sent Hakudoushi flying thorough a wall and out of the palace. Hotaru was the only one left, and she was making at point to Sailor Jupiter that she was very strong. Sailor Jupiter's strength was almost gone because Hotaru's silence wall attacks were really doing her some serious harm. Hotaru was ready to finish Jupiter off, but the other scouts appeared on the scene.  
  
"Give up Sailor Saturn; you're outnumbered 1 to 4" Mars said.  
  
"Outnumbered yes, but in terms of power I am more than a match for all of you" Hotaru said as her eyes were glowing red and her body was changing.  
  
A few seconds later Hotaru was transformed into her demon form which looked more like a giant incest-like monster. Hotaru's body from her waist and above with her sailor scout was still normal. However her legs became part of a giant spider like monster composed of body parts from many demons. This form was similar to Naraku's demon form that Sesshomaru took on at Naraku's castle when Rin was kidnapped.  
  
The scouts were other shocked by this transformation, meanwhile outside sitting on the roof was Naraku and Kagome. "Now we saw see how powerful my daughter really is" Naraku said as he was waiting for the battle below him to start.  
  
A/N: Hotaru has gone demon on the future scouts. Will the other scouts from the past arrive in time to help them? 


	13. Chapter 13 Siege on the palace

Chapter 13  
Siege on the palace  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Jaken, Luna, Rin, Tuxedo mask and the sailor scouts emerged from the time warp, and found arrived at Crystal Tokyo in the future. Rini and the others were horrified by the devastation, the destruction caused by the Black moon family was nothing compared to the damage to the city now. The sky was filled with ships from Nemeses, but any of them could say anything an explosion was heard from the palace.  
  
"What was that" Minako said. "That sounds like it came from the palace" Inuyasha said. "Then lets get moving" Ami said as they all ran towards the palace.  
  
Meanwhile inside the palace the battle had already started as Hotaru sent out a barge of tentacles at the scouts, the king and the queen. The scouts made quick work of them as their attacks ripped the tentacles to bits leaving them thrown around the ground. Hotaru was smiling as she sent out another volley of tentacles from her demon form to attack them. Yet it was still the same result the scouts destroyed them all with ease.  
  
However as Hotaru's smile grew wider and the tentacles on the ground transformed into claws. They shot up from the ground and they grabbed and warped themselves around the scouts, the king and the queen. They were tied up from neck to toe with tentacles; however something about these tentacles prevented the scouts from moving.  
  
"Ha I guess the same trick worked twice. Naraku tired this on his enemy and it almost worked. Now all I have to do is to watch you and when Naraku arrives he will absorb you into his body" Hotaru said. But she didn't notice a figure about to enter through a window.  
  
"I don't think so lady" Inuyasha yelled after he went crashing through the window and attacked Hotaru with his Sankongetsusou attack. The attack slashed off some of Hotaru's tentacles. A few moments later the others arrived on the seen ready to fight. Sailor Jupiter and Venus used their attacks to free the King, Queen and the future scouts from captivity.  
  
Now Hotaru had the scouts from both the past and the future to deal with and to top it off she had Inuyasha and his friends to deal with as well. The situation wasn't looking good for her.  
  
"Alright Hotaru give up, you can beat us all" Usagi said. "Listen lady if you tell us where Naraku is then we won't have to hurt you" Koga said. Before any of them could say another word the whole palace started shaking. Naraku's voice was heard echoing through the palace halls saying "If you wanted to see me. All you had to do was to simply ask."  
  
"Then come out of your hiding place and face us" Sesshomaru said as he pulled out Toukijin. "Shippo take Rin, Jaken and Chibi-usa to hide somewhere safe" Miroku said. "No prob. Come on you guys" Shippo said as Jaken, Rin and Chibi-usa followed him to find a place to hide.  
  
The ceiling above them came apart as Naraku was seen descending to the ground in a pink sphere of energy. He landed several feet away from the scouts and the others as his sphere of energy vanished. Naraku turned to Hotaru and said "leave these fools to me, return to the ship and order the others to withdraw to Nemeses."  
  
"Understood" Hotaru said as she vanished in a twister of purple mist. Naraku was smiling as the scouts and Inuyasha were ready to take him on. "Before we battle Inuyasha I have a question? How much did you love Kagome Inuyasha? Did you lover her so much that you wish you could follow her into death" Naraku asked with an evil smile.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? All you need to know is this; I will kill you for what you did to Kagome" Inuyasha said as he jumped at Naraku with Tetsusaiga ready to cut Naraku in half. Suddenly Naraku turned around leaving his back turned to the others, but against his back was Kagome. Inuyasha was stopped in mid air to halt his attack so he wouldn't hit Kagome. Kagome raised her hands and from them Inuyasha was hit by bolts of purifying energy the same kind of energy her arrows use.  
  
Inuyasha was sent flying as he was in a lot of pain from the attack Kagome hit him with. Sailor Mercury used her bubbles to cover the area in a foggy mist. Sailor Jupiter and Mars dragged Inuyasha out of harms way to regroup while staying hidden from Kagome.  
  
"Naraku has turned your friend Kagome against us, so what do we do. We can kill her or we can try to capture her" Haruka suggested. "No way we're going to kill Kagome, so we're going to have to capture her then" Inuyasha said. "Hey Koga I think we're going to have to knock Kagome out" Inuyasha said. "I don't like the idea, but it's better than killing her" Koga said.  
  
The two mean moved through the fog as Kagome was firing beams of purifying energy bolts around the room trying to hit them. Koga and Inuyasha emerged from the side trying to hit Kagome in hopes of knocking her out. Suddenly Kagome raised her hands and the two were hit by lighting bolts of purifying energy. The wolf demon and the half demon were held up in the air by Kagome's attack.  
  
The fog cleared and the two saw Sailor Moon using her crystal after saying "Moon healing activation!" Kagome was bombarded by the healing powers of the crystal and a few minutes later she was returned to normal. Kagome was in her normal clothes again as she fell to the ground.  
Naraku was watching from Nemeses and he started laughing as Kagura looked at him with an odd look. "Why do you find Inuyasha getting Kagome back funny" Kagura asked. "Because Inuyasha and the scouts have allowed me to manipulate them once again; if they think that I would hand Kagome back to them that easily. Then they are sadly mistaking" Naraku replied as a heart was forming in his hand and embedded in it was a jewel shard. Naraku continued laughing while thinking "the package has been delivered Inuyasha I hope you'll like the surprise?"  
  
A/N: gee who's heart do you think Naraku's has and what is Naraku planning? The battle for the cup will start next chapter. 


	14. Chapter 14 Setting aside our difference...

Chapter 14  
Setting aside our differences  
  
Kagura was looking at the heart with an astonished look on her face. She knew that couldn't be her or any of the other detachment's hearts. It had to be Kagome's heart. "How can you hold Kagome's heart? She's only human" Kagura asked Naraku. "Thanks to my new abilities I can hold a human heart while at the same time keep the one who doesn't have the heart alive as long as I desire. I knew the scouts might have succeeded getting Kagome back, so I made a few changes to her" Naraku said as a smile was growing across his face. "What kind of changes" Kagura asked. "I have linked her mind to mines, so Kagome is my eyes and ears in mists of our enemies" Naraku said. "But that is not all I did to her. I left a little surprise in her body. In the event my plans fail my trump card will take care of them" Naraku said as he started laughing.  
  
"Now it is time to acquire these talismans, so that I may possess the Holy Grail. Inuyasha and the scouts of the past and the future will not be so easily defeated. However if we spilt them up then we can dispose of them one by one" Naraku said as he walked into another room where a large black crystal was pulsing with dark energy as something inside of it was moving.  
  
"Separating Inuyasha and his friends from the others will be an easy task. I want you and Hotaru to deal with Inuyasha and his friends. While I'll send the scouts a little surprise present" Naraku was saying as he raised his arms and started chanting these words "creature of death and destruction rise once more so that you may have your vengeance on the one who destroyed you. Come forth mighty one to do my biding. Rise once again from death to kill the allies of the one who brought you death. Now rise and serve me."  
  
Naraku's spell was cast and the crystal broke apart reviling a massive serpent like creature. It was too dark in the room to see, but it had four red eyes. Two of them were large; while the other two were small. Kagura was trembling at the presence of the monster. "Are you fully awake my friend" Naraku asked the monster. The creature moved its head up and down.  
  
"Excellent. Now that you are fully revived you can have your vengeance on Inuyasha, but first I want you to do something for me" Naraku said as he showed the monster images of the sailor scouts. "I have bestowed you with an ability that works when you kill a scout you absorb their powers into that crystal I placed on your forehead. Second I want you to use the other ability I gave you to extract the talismans from Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Once you have the talismans and you have killed the scouts return here and I will grant you the power you'll need to slay Inuyasha. Attempt to betray me and I can easily reduce you to nothing understand" Naraku said as the creature was nodding its head in reply.  
  
"Kagura send our package to earth; give him the word to attack once Inuyasha and his friends are away from the palace. Once they are far away enough our new servant will kill the scouts; I am very interested to see how the scouts will fare against one of Inuyasha most powerful and most deadliest foes" Naraku said as the monster was teleported to earth and Naraku was putting into place the next touching on his plan.  
  
Meanwhile on earth Inuyasha with the others and the scouts were planning what to do about Naraku. Inuyasha and Sailor Moon told the queen and the king everything that transpired on earth in the past. They were deeply worried that someone like Naraku has gained control of the sliver crystal. They had to find a way to get the crystal away from Naraku. "The only way to stop Naraku is to find the Holy Grail as Pluto suggested" the king said. "Holy grail" Sesshomaru said with a bit of curiosity in his voice.  
  
"The Holy Grail is an object of unlimited power. Depending on who controls it, it is said to either lead to peace in the universe or with it someone could enslave the universe with its unlimited power" the queen said. "So where is this Grail" Tuxedo mask asked. "The Grail will only appear when the three talismans from the hearts of three special people are brought together" The queen told them. "Then how do we find it" Miroku asked. "I am not sure, but we must find the talismans before Naraku becomes aware of them and of the Grail. If Naraku gains control over the Grail then it's all over. There will be no way to stop him if he gets it first" the king said.  
  
"But we do know who has one of the talismans" the queen said with a sad look on her face. "Who has it" Usagi asked. "Sailor Pluto has the garnet orb which is one of the talismans on her staff which Naraku has now" the King replied. "Damn it" Inuyasha said. "Then we better get our hands on the other Talismans before Naraku finds the rest of them. Then we must figure out a way to get the garnet orb from Naraku" Rei said. Suddenly the gang noticed Kagome coming to. Inuyasha and Koga rushed to her side as she got up.  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha" Kagome said as her she was fully conscious. "I am here Kagome. Do you remember what happened" Inuyasha said. "I remember everything that monster made me do. He made me attack you all and he forced to watch as he destroyed most of the city. That's about all that I remember" Kagome said. "I see. Next time I see Naraku I am going to rip his head off" Inuyasha said. "Take a number. I'll kill Naraku first" Koga said. "No way; I am going to kill Naraku you understand" Inuyasha protested. Before an argument could start Kagome hit Koga in the head and told Inuyasha to "SIT" which left a six foot hole in the ground.  
  
"Wow that's one way to settle an argument" Mitako said. "Koga and Inuyasha listen up. I don't know if you have forgotten, but we are fighting Naraku to save the damn the universe. So I want you two to put aside your differences and work together" Kagome said. "The two of us working together; Hell no" Inuyasha and Koga said at the same time. "Then do it for the shake of the world" Kagome pleaded. "No" Koga and Inuyasha said. "Then in that case do if for me" Kagome said as she looked at the two with a puppy dog look in her eyes and a smile. "Alright, but just this once" Koga said. "I think I won't die if I work with Koga" Inuyasha said reluctantly.  
  
"You know Kagome is right guys. We all have to work together to beat Naraku. We don't know what he is planning now, but we must find a way to out smart him" Ami said. "I agree. As much as I don't like humans the situation demands that we work together" Sesshomaru said. "Now let's come up with a plan to fight back now" Usagi suggested. However something happened; Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Koga, and Kikyo were suddenly teleported out of the palace by something or someone.  
  
"What happened" the King said. "They have been teleported somewhere" Ami said. "I think I can track them. They have been teleported somewhere in the city about six miles from here" Ami replied. "Then me and Mitako will go with you" Rei said as the two ran out of the palace to find Inuyasha and the others. Meanwhile the gang never noticed a pair of small red eyes watching the scouts in the palace from a window. The side of the wall was smashed down and a large serpent like monster appeared before the scouts. The scouts didn't recognized the monster, but Shippo and Sesshomaru did as the monster said "ah you must be the sailor scouts. Prepare to be destroyed!"  
  
A few words from the author: you'll be surprised who Naraku revived. I'll tell you one thing the scouts are in for one hell of a battle next chapter if you figured out who is attacking the palace. 


	15. Chapter 15 Ryukotsusei versus the Sailor...

Chapter 15  
Ryukotsusei versus the Sailor Scouts  
  
Ryukotsusei was looking at his targets then he noticed Sesshomaru and the little fox demon. "Who the hell are you" Rei demanded. "He's Ryukotsusei. The dragon that killed my father and if I recall correctly Ryukotsusei was killed by Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"True that half demon brat killed me, but thanks to Naraku I live once more. I have been sent here to destroy the scouts and take the talismans from them" Ryukotsusei declared.  
  
"What you know who has the talismans" Uranus asked. "Yes I do" Ryukotsusei replied as two beams shot out from the eyes on his mask face at Neptune and Uranus. The beams hit them in the chest and from their bodies the talismans emerged. Before the other Sailor scouts could do anything in response to Ryukotsusei's attack. Ryukotsusei's head swooped down like a hawk and he ate the talismans.  
  
"That was easy enough. Now the powers of Neptune and Uranus are mines. Now all that is left it to do is to finish off the rest of you and while I am here I'll kill you Sesshomaru for being the brother of the demon who killed me" Ryukotsusei informed the scouts as the crystal on his head had the mark of Neptune and Uranus glowing. Sailor Moon ran to the slain bodies of Sailor Neptune and Uranus to see if they were alive, but they were completely lifeless. They had been killed. "Ryukotsusei in the name of the moon I will punish you for this act of murder" Sailor declared as she raised her moon specter.  
  
"Take your best shot Sailor Moon. Maybe you might be entertaining to fight against" Ryukotsusei said as he opened his month ready to attack. "Moon scepter elimination" Sailor Moon said as she used her specter to attack Ryukotsusei, but the attack had no effect on him.  
  
Before Sailor Moon could figure out what went wrong with her specter; Ryukotsusei attacked Sailor Moon with Sailor Neptune's deep submerge attack. Tuxedo mask got Sailor moon out of the way, but one of the energy beams from the mask on Ryukotsusei's head her locket causing Sailor Moon's transformation was reversed. Everyone was surprised by how Ryukotsusei could use one of Neptune's attacks. "Haven't figured out why I can use your friend's powers. It simple when I kill one of your sailor friends their powers are absorbed by me" Ryukotsusei said. Everyone knew that if Ryukotsusei was able to absorb their powers when he killed them wasn't a good sign.  
  
"The sliver crystal something is wrong with it" Usagi said as she tried to transform into Sailor Moon again. "Ha I knew a child like you was no match for me now die" Ryukotsusei said as he readied himself to take Sailor Moon down once and for all. Suddenly Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and their future selves attacked Ryukotsusei with a combined attack.  
  
When the dust from the scouts combined attack settled they were surprised that there was no harm done to Ryukotsusei's body at all. "Fools since Naraku revived me he had made my new body out of solid diamond. So my hide is impenetrable nothing can harm it" Ryukotsusei said as he prepared to attack the scouts. "You maybe stronger than ever Ryukotsusei, but if you can be brought back to life then there is a way to undo it" Sesshomaru said as he used Toukijin on Ryukotsusei. It didn't cut him, but the force of the blow sent the dragon falling through a wall and out of the palace. The scouts followed them while Sesshomaru was putting Toukijin away as he stood on a large rock.  
  
"Nice try, but you cannot hurt me" Ryukotsusei said as Ryukotsusei used World shaking on Sesshomaru. "Then why don't I try something else" Sesshomaru as he started to transform into his demon form. The other scouts were surprised by his transformation. Sesshomaru seized Ryukotsusei's neck with his month trying to rip it out. The scouts tried another combined attack, but it failed. Ryukotsusei used one of his claws to knock Sesshomaru off of him. Ryukotsusei blasted Sesshomaru as he fell to the ground. Sesshomaru landed inside the palace near the two slain Sailor Scouts.  
  
Sesshomaru got to his feet after he changed back to normal. He was unable to harm Ryukotsusei. Sesshomaru was trying to figure out how to harm Ryukotsusei when his new body is made from solid diamond. Suddenly Sesshomaru had an idea. However he looked at the fallen scouts. He pulled out Tenseiga and used its power. The king, Neo-Serenity, Usagi and Tuxedo mask watched as the sword resurrected them. Outside the talismans left Ryukotsusei's stomach as the heart crystals in them flew out of them and returned to their rightful owners. Ryukotsusei didn't notice that he had lost his ability to use their powers. While the rest of the scouts were still fighting Ryukotsusei Uranus and Neptune rose to their feet and they grabbed their talismans in front of them.  
  
"What happened" Neptune asked. "I used the power of Tenseiga to revive you both. Because I figured if Ryukotsusei had to kill you to gain your powers I was curious what would happen when I revived you. It was as I suspected when you are revived you regain your powers. Now I have need of your assistance" Sesshomaru said. "What do you mean" Uranus asked. "Listen carefully" Sesshomaru said as he explained his plan to eliminate Ryukotsusei.  
  
Meanwhile outside the scouts were getting their asses kicked. Due to his thick exterior the scouts couldn't harm Ryukotsusei. The scouts weren't able to hurt him as Ryukotsusei continued to attack them, so far the scouts were luck enough to evade Ryukotsusei's attacks but it wouldn't last. Sailor Mercury was trying to scan Ryukotsusei for any weak points and she discovered one. According to her readings Ryukotsusei one weak spot was a red crystal at the very heart of his being. "That must be the source of Ryukotsusei's power or something. It's not his heart though, but I hope destroying it will stop him. But how do we get to it" Sailor Mercury thought.  
  
"Sailor Mercury we can't harm him. Has your computer found anything" Minako asked. "There is some kind of red crystal inside his body, but we can't get to it so we only have one course of action" Sailor Mercury said. "What is that" Sailor Mars asked. "Run for it" Sailor Mercury said as the others started running from Ryukotsusei as the dragon was chasing them.  
  
Neptune and Uranus ran out to inform the other scouts of what Sesshomaru was planning. They had some difficulty catching up with them since they were on the run, but they caught up with them. Before Sesshomaru went out to join the other scouts to take care of Ryukotsusei Tuxedo mask stopped him saying "Hey Sesshomaru could your sword restore the sliver crystal's power". "It only restores the lives of people I doubt it will work on her crystal, but I shall try either way. Beside I need her assistance to defeat Naraku" Sesshomaru said as he used Tenseiga's power on the crystal.  
  
The crystal was glowing but Usagi wasn't transforming back to Sailor Moon. "The crystal needs more than the life restoring properties of the Tenseiga" the king said. Usagi was thinking what else it would need then suddenly her and Tuxedo mask became Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion and they were at the moon kingdom. They held hands as Usagi received the Spiral Heart Moon Rod and her brooch transformed into a heart shaped one. Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon once more, but this time her new transformation was stronger than her last one.  
  
"Wow this is new" Usagi said. "Well now that you have your powers back might I suggest that you assist me in destroying Ryukotsusei" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed a piece of crystal and craved it into a spear. "Right" Usagi said as she and Sesshomaru ran out to rendezvous with the others. Ryukotsusei had grabbed Sailor Venus with his claw hand and was ready to kill her when Sesshomaru stuck him in the side of his head so hard that he dropped Sailor Venus.  
  
Sesshomaru jumped at Ryukotsusei once again to attack him with the spear he crafted. Neptune and Uranus had informed the other scouts of what Sesshomaru was planning to do. Sesshomaru was running towards Ryukotsusei's month. "So you wish for me to devour you. Then by all means come here" Ryukotsusei said as he opened his month wide. The scouts were combing their powers with Sailor Moon's new rod waiting for the signal from Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru entered Ryukotsusei's month, but before the demon could close his month Sesshomaru stick the spear he made into the top of his month and the bottom of the spear through his tongue. Because of the spear Ryukotsusei couldn't close his month. Sesshomaru changed into his demon form and pinned Ryukotsusei against a building. Sesshomaru grabbing Ryukotsusei was the signal for the scouts they were waiting for.  
  
"Mercury star power" Sailor Mercury yelled out. "Jupiter star power" Sailor Jupiter yelled out. "Venus star power" Sailor Venus and her future self yelled out. "Mars star power" Sailor Mars yelled out. "Uranus power" Sailor Uranus yelled out. "Neptune power" Sailor Neptune yelled out. "Moon crystal power unite" Sailor Moon yelled out as he used the power of her crystal to launch a sphere of energy at Ryukotsusei.  
  
"Ha your attacks can not damage my body" Ryukotsusei said. "Who said anything about aiming for your body? We're aiming for your insides" Sesshomaru said as the sphere of energy went into Ryukotsusei's month and it went all the way though his body destroying Ryukotsusei from the inside and out. Nothing was left of him. Sesshomaru returned to normal. The only thing that survived was the spear Sesshomaru made. Sesshomaru grabbed it as it fell to the ground.  
  
He spun it around as he held it in a bad ass fashion. (A/N: Darth Maul style.) "One of the rules of battle is that it's not always the strongest who wins. It's usually the craftiest and the most cunning who win" Sesshomaru said as he saw the last of Ryukotsusei's remains falling to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile on the planet nemeses the small crystal that contained Ryukotsusei's heart exploded and Naraku looked at it and said "So the scouts have defeated Ryukotsusei. They are stronger than I thought. No matter they severed my purpose well." Suddenly a tremendous amount of energy erupted from the ground as Naraku was in an energy vortex. He was absorbing the energy as his body was under going a new transformation. "Those fools don't realize that by destroying Ryukotsusei, that red crystal they destroyed allowed me to absorb the energy they used to destroy Ryukotsusei. Now I will use the power to create my ultimate form. Once complete I shall take the last shards of the jewel for myself." Naraku said as he started laughing as he cocooned himself in a large crystal.  
  
While the scouts and Sesshomaru were returning to the palace to await the return of the others. At that time Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kikyo and Miroku were attacked by Kagura, Kohaku, Hakudoushi, Kanna and Hotaru as Sailor Saturn. Hotaru was attacking Sango with her Silence glaive while Hakudoushi was fighting Kagome with a spear. Miroku was in battle against Kohaku and Kagura was fighting Inuyasha. While Kanna was trying to absorb Kikyo soul with her mirror as Kikyo was trying to hit her with an arrow.  
  
Sango threw her boomerang at Hotaru. But the sailor scout jumped over the boomerang and retaliated by kicking Sango in the face as she was falling back to the ground. Sango fell to the ground as Hotaru prepared to take Sango's head off with her Silence glaive. Sango was quickly able to roll out of the way just to avoid the Silence glaive. Sango leaped to her feet where she decked Hotaru in the stomach. The girl barely noticed the hit as she grabbed Sango's hand and flipped her over Hotaru's shoulder. Hotaru spun around in flash and stabbed Sango in the shoulder with her Silence glaive.  
  
"I missed your heart. Don't worry I wont forget to miss you head" Hotaru said as she prepared to kill Sango. Sango was in a lot of pain and feared the end was near, but everyone forgot something. Koga came out of nowhere as he delivered a flying kick to Hotaru's face knocking her to the ground. "Where the hell have you been" Sango demanded. "I was checking the area for Naraku" Koga said as he moved to attack Hotaru. However the demon child retaliated for that kick with her attack called the Silent Wall attack. Koga evaded the attack and continued to attack Sailor Saturn.  
  
Inuyasha was locking horns with Kagura as she unleashed her dance of the dragon attack on the dog demon. Inuyasha blocked the wind attacks with Tetsusaiga as he unleashed the power of the wind scar on Kagura. The wind sorceress evaded the attack as Kagura unleashed a volley of wind blades to counter attack.  
  
Miroku was finding it difficult to block Kohaku's attack's since the demon slayer had him on the run. Miroku would have used his wind tunnel, but as always Naraku's incest's were around. All Miroku could do was to hold out until Inuyasha or Sango could help him. Unknown to the monk; Inuyasha had his hands full with Kagura, and Sango was unable to fight due to her wound that Sailor Saturn dealt her.  
  
Kagome was having a hard time fighting Hakudoushi. It was hard enough trying to hit him, but it was even harder trying to avoid getting her stomach cut open by his spear. She needed at least a minute or two to grab an arrow and to shot Hakudoushi with it. However Hakudoushi was relentless in his attack so she didn't have the chance. Kikyo's situation wasn't that good either because Kanna was hard to hit since she moved around so much. Thankfully Kanna's attempts to steal her soul weren't working, so the playing field was even for those two.  
  
Kagome just evaded another attempt by Hakudoushi to kill her, but Kagome tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. Hakudoushi put his spear against Kagome's neck ready to kill her as he said "No one will save you." Inuyasha had his hands full with Kagura and Koga was stuck in battle with Sailor Saturn. Sango couldn't fight because of her wound and the fact that she lost a lot of blood. Miroku was having problems with Kohaku and Kikyo wouldn't help her even if she could. Kagome knew this was it; only a miracle could save her now.  
  
A word from the author: next chapter Naraku will unveil his new form. 


	16. Chapter 16 The New Naraku

Chapter 16  
The New Naraku  
  
As Hakudoushi's spear was about to cut Kagome's throat; Hakudoushi heard someone yell out "Mars fire surround!" Hakudoushi was engulfed by a series of fireballs that hit him from out of nowhere. Kagura was hit by someone yelling "Mercury aqua illusion!" Kagura tried to evade the attack, but her arms were caught in the attack and thus they were frozen solid.  
  
Kohaku was hit by Sailor Jupiter's thunder attack. The cavalierly had arrived as the Sailor scouts appeared on the scene and did one of their entrance poses. Kagura watched them do their pose. A thought came to her mind which was "who the hell do these women think they are? Do they think their poses will intimidate someone or are they just stupid? Teenagers these days go figure."  
  
Kagura was struggling to get her arms free as Ami ran over to Sango to help her up as Rei helped Miroku up and Makoto stood ready to take one of Naraku's detachments down. "Nice to see you girls what took you so long" Inuyasha asked. "We ran all the way from the palace to where you guys were" Rei said. "Hey wasn't Koga with you" Ami asked. As if on cue Koga was sent flying past them as Koga hit the wall of building that was near by.  
  
Hotaru appeared as she sent another wave of dark energy at Koga which was crushing his body. She stopped her assault when she noticed the scouts with Inuyasha and the others. "Ah Sailor scouts we met again" Hotaru said. "Sailor Saturn; stop this madness at once" Ami demanded. "You are not in a position to be giving me orders" Hotaru replied coldly.  
  
At that moment on Nemeses the crystal Naraku was cocooned in blew apart and a large sphere of energy was flying out of the palace and heading for earth. While back on Earth; Kanna had teleported away when the scouts appeared on the scene, so Kikyo rejoined the others. Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rei, Ami and Makoto were ready to take Hotaru on, but suddenly the gang was hit by a powerful storm of dark energy.  
  
Hotaru, Kagura and Kohaku were able to hold their ground. Hakudoushi had escaped the area after Mars burnt him to a crisp. "What the hell is going on here" Inuyasha said as he stabbed Tetsusaiga into the ground to use as an anchor to keep him self from getting blown away by the storm. Kagome and the others had to grab onto Inuyasha to keep them selves from flying away.  
  
"I am sensing a lot of shards of the jewel and its heading this way. It's Naraku" Kagome said as she saw a sphere of dark energy heading straight for them. "Whoa what a power; I never felt anything this evil. It's like a whole new Naraku" Rei said as the energy sphere landed a few feet away from them as it was creating a dust tornado where it sat.  
  
"You're right Sailor Mars it's a whole new Naraku. Through the power of the sliver crystal and the energy your friends used to destroy the resurrected Ryukotsusei I have been reborn. Like the reincarnated princess Serenity calls herself Neo-Queen Serenity I have been reborn as Neo-Naraku" Naraku told them as the energy sphere vanished and the new Naraku stood before them.  
  
Naraku was in a form that was similar to his demon transformation, but there were some differences. One all of his boney extensions were all crystallized and the colors of the crystals were black. The light blue coat Naraku wore was now black with the light blue stripes were replaced with purple as the new color. The yellow belt he wore was purple as well and on his forehead was the mark of the Negaverse.  
  
"Behold and tremble thanks to the power of the crystal and Pluto's power over time I was able to absorb the powers once held by Queen Metalia and Wiseman after they passed on, now I am what you might say is the source of all darkness and evil in the universe now. I am no longer a demon or a half demon. I have transcended to a new level of power and a new level of existence. I am a being of pure darkness. No force in this universe can stop me" Naraku said as he started laughing.  
  
"Naraku I think all that power you have has made you crazy and more reckless than usual" Inuyasha said as he held up the Tetsusaiga ready to attack. "Inuyasha do you think that pitiful sword with hurt me" Naraku said as he smiled. "Lets find out" Inuyasha said as he jumped at Naraku with Tetsusaiga ready to cut him in half. Something happed just as the sword was about to come down on Naraku's head. Naraku's eyes glowed red as out from his eyes shot out a pair of violet colored beams of energy. They hit Inuyasha right in the chest and they went right through him.  
  
Inuyasha was thrown back as he landed on the ground near Kagome. Inuyasha wasn't moving. "Inuyasha" Kagome cried out as she ran to check Inuyasha. She checked his neck to see if he had a pulse to confirm if he was still alive. Kagome noticed that he still have a pulse. It was weak, but he was alive. "Naraku you bastard try taking me on" Koga yelled as he had quickly got back to his feet to fight Naraku. He was charging at Naraku with a punch ready to knock Naraku's teeth out.  
  
Naraku grabbed Koga by his neck so quickly that the wolf demon didn't see it coming. "Koga how kind of you to bringing me your jewel shards" Naraku said as he used his free hand to take Koga's shards. Afterwards he threw the wolf demon into the air as he blasted him with his eye beams in the shoulder. Naraku assimilated the jewel shards into his body. Naraku looked at the others with an evil smile.  
  
"Mercury Aqua illusion" Ami yelled out as she attacked Naraku. However her Aqua illusion attack was blocked by a force field. Mars and Jupiter attacked Naraku with everything they could muster, but their attacks didn't even penetrate Naraku's force field. Naraku laughed and said "fools I am too powerful for any of you to defeat!" "I don't think so Naraku" Kagome said as she and Kikyo fired an arrow at Naraku. They weren't bounced away from his force field they just bounced off his body harmlessly.  
  
"Oh shit this anti good" Kagome said as the others knew they were in deep shit. Naraku could kill them on the spot with very little effort. "You there is one among your group who I have wanted dead for a long time why don't I just take care that person once and for all. OR better yet I will just take you all out. Now die" Naraku yelled out as he fired a powerful sphere of black energy at the others bent on killing them. There was no where the scouts or the others could run to. This was it, they were done for. Before the attack hit them everything was engulfed by a bright light. "What happened?" Ami asked.  
  
Comments from the author: I am mean aren't I? If you guys think Inuyasha and the gang along with the scouts are dead then you are wrong. Find out how next chapter when the final talisman is revealed. 


	17. Chapter 17 The Grail is revealed

Chapter 17  
The Grail is revealed  
  
Ami, Makoto, Rei, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango saw Naraku's attack had come to a complete halt as from the looks of their surroundings that time was frozen. Suddenly on Naraku's shoulder the head of Sailor Pluto appeared. She looked at them and said "Take the last talisman and flee quickly!" After she spoke her words as she made the talisman appeared in front of them.  
  
"Sailor Pluto can we save you too" Kagome asked. "It's too late for me. By using my forbidden ability I will die and fade away once time is restored. I can't keep time frozen for long you must hurry and flee with the Talisman now. Please for my sake or my sacrifice will be in vain" Sailor Pluto said as a tear went down her cheek. "Don't worry Sailor Pluto we'll take Naraku down; no matter what it takes. You have my promise" Kagome said.  
  
Ami grabbed the garnet orb as Rei threw Koga over her shoulder. Makoto put Inuyasha over her shoulder as the scouts followed by Kagome, Sango who was being helped by Miroku so she could run. However Kikyo stood her ground. "Kikyo what the hell are you doing" Kagome said. "Look Kagome time is starting to return to normal" Kikyo said as some dust bits that were falling to the ground were starting to slowly move again. "You must go with Inuyasha and the others. I will try to hold Naraku off as long as I can. Now go" Kikyo commanded. "No I am not leaving without you" Kagome replied.  
  
Kikyo now had her bow turned on Kagome ready to shoot her. "Go now or I will kill you must myself" Kikyo threatened. Kagome didn't say anything she couldn't stop Kikyo and time was running out. Kagome ran as she was sobbing for Kikyo. Kikyo positioned herself behind Naraku as she saw Pluto fade away and time was slowly returning to normal. The scouts and the others were a mile away from the palace grounds when time returned to normal.  
  
Naraku's attack hit the ground leaving nothing but a large crater that was several feet deep. Naraku still sensed that Inuyasha and the others were still alive, but he surprised that they survived. As he was thinking what it might have been he noticed that he lost some of his power. That was when he realized something the garnet orb and Pluto's staff was no longer in his passion. He knew that somehow Pluto used one of her forbidden attacks to save them which killed her.  
  
Naraku didn't care in any case he knew the grail would be his one way or the other. That was when he noticed Kikyo was behind him. He turned around to meet Kikyo's glaze. "Kikyo I thought you ran away with your friends. Either you are brave or you are very foolish" Naraku mocked. "I don't care what happened to me just as long as I know that Inuyasha and his new friends have the grail and you don't" Kikyo said boldly.  
  
"Kikyo I thought you knew me better than anyone did you not think I would have not been prepared for such an event. I knew the scouts would easily undo my spell over Kagome, but they forgot one small detail" Naraku said as he held out his hand and Kagome's heart appeared. "Is that...Kagome's heart" Kikyo asked with a horrified look. "Yes it is and when I am done with you I will use this advantage I have over them to get the grail" Naraku said as he pulled the heart back into his body.  
  
"Now Kikyo this time for die for sure" Naraku said as he threw a powerful energy bomb at Kikyo. Kikyo fired an arrow to stop it, but it was no use because the arrow was absorbed by the bomb and the bomb continued towards Kikyo.  
  
While just entering the palace the others heard a blood chilling scream as a large explosion was seen in the distance. "Kikyo" Kagome cried out. The others realized what had happened. Kikyo had scarified herself so they could get away. They entered the palace with tears in their eyes as the scouts put an unconscious Inuyasha and Koga down. They were safe in the palace for now.  
  
Ami and Miroku informed everyone else about what happened as Chibi-usa broke into tears when she heard what happened to Sailor Pluto. Afterwards the others told them of their battle with Ryukotsusei. Sailor Uranus and Neptune held up their talismans as Sailor Moon asked "Are you two going to summon the grail?" "Yes. I believe we better have it ready before Naraku attacks" Neptune said.  
  
"But how do we summon it" Uranus asked. Suddenly all three talisman floated in a triangle formation as a pyramid of light was forming and standing in front of the garnet orb was Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto had rematerialized out of nowhere as the pyramid of light was forming something on the top of it. It was the Holy Grail.  
  
The grail floated in Usagi's hands as she held it, everyone in the room felt its power as the sliver crystal Usagi had responded as White barrettes appeared on Sailor Moon as her transformation was boosted to a new level. Almost everyone was amazed that Sailor had gained some new powers through the grail, but a few moments later she fainted because the power of the Grail was too much for her.  
  
Meanwhile on Nemeses; Kagura had finished defrosting her arms as Hakudoushi finished cleaning himself up by using oven cleaner for his clothes and a scrub brush with soap for the rest of him. Naraku entered the throne room and sat down on his throne as he was smiling. He made Kagome's heart appear when he suddenly noticed something happing to Hotaru as a tornado of dark energy surrounded her.  
  
"What is it Hotaru" Naraku asked. "The grail has appeared, it's in Sailor Moon's hands" Hotaru replied. "Excellent now it is time to force their hand" Naraku said as he started electrocuting Kagome's heart. "Is torturing Kagome your trump card" Hotaru asked. "No my trump card is well hidden within her body. My enemies will never know it is there until it's too late" Naraku said as he laughed and he continued torturing Kagome's heart.  
  
At that moment on earth Kagome suddenly grabbed her heart as she fell to the ground screaming. The others and the scouts ran to her side trying to figure out what is wrong with her. "What's the matter Kagome" Usagi asked. "M-m-m-my heart" those were the words Kagome were barely able to get out in between screams. "Oh no Naraku has Kagome's heart" Pluto said. "What" Sango exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"How can we help her" Rei said in worry for Kagome's life. "Just surrender the Grail to me and I will spare her life" a voice from above. Everyone looked to see a ghostly image of Naraku holding Kagome's heart. "Don't bother attacking this image it's only a hologram" Naraku replied.  
  
"Naraku give her heart back right now" demanded Ami. "Or what; none of you can harm me with my new power" Naraku mocked. "I will leave a portal open outside of the palace only useable for one to travel to my throne room on Nemeses. Bring me and the grail for Kagome's heart" Naraku said as the holographic image vanished.  
  
"What do we do, unless we bring Kagome's heart back she will continue to suffer like this" Miroku said. Kagome was still in pain as Naraku continued to torment her. Inuyasha and Koga had come to as they were awakened by Kagome's cries of pain. Inuyasha and Koga rushed to Kagome's side worried about her. That was when the others explained what had happened. If the fact that Kagome's heart was in Naraku's hands weren't enough to make Inuyasha mad it was that fact that Kikyo sacrificed herself to save the others it what got Inuyasha's blood boiling.  
  
"Naraku that" Inuyasha was about to say a bunch of curse words, but he remembered that there were two small children present. Kagome would kill him if he said those curse words. "Naraku will die for this" Koga said. "But how can we beat him" Sango asked. "We have one option open to us when Sailor Moon regains consciousness we attack Naraku head on with everything we have" Ami suggested.  
  
"But that's suicide" Minako said. "What choice do we have? We're dead if we sit here either way" Ami replied. "It's the last thing Naraku would suspect. He thinks we won't attack head on. I am sure he won't see it coming" Ami's future self said. "All things considered as suicidal as this idea sounds you two have a point. If we strike Naraku fast and hard we might win" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"But how do we know Naraku wont be excepting us" Makoto asked. "If anyone has any doubts about this plan then I suggest that someone better come with a better idea then" Sesshomaru replied. "I got an idea" Inuyasha said as he ran by the others and grabbed something then he ran out of the palace and into the portal. The portal closed behind him as everyone was shocked by what happened.  
  
"What did Inuyasha steal? Did he take the Grail" the queen asked in concern. The others searched for the grail and they made a discovery "Well your highness this may come as a surprise" Sailor Mars was about to tell the queen as at that moment on Nemeses. Naraku was looking Inuyasha in the eye. "Inuyasha did you bring me the Grail" Naraku asked. "Yeah I brought you something all right and here it is" Inuyasha yelled out as he pulled out the object he stole and charged to attack Naraku. 


	18. Chapter 18 Head on Assault

Chapter 18  
Head on Assault  
  
Naraku saw the object that Inuyasha had and it wasn't the grail it was the last shard of the shikon jewel. Inuyasha stabbed the jewel shard into his sword as he prepared to swing it downward unleashing the Kaze no Kizu. However before he had the chance Naraku grabbed the sword before it could come down to unleash the attack.  
  
"Fool you should have stayed at the palace. Now you will suffer the ultimate price of this foolish act" Naraku said as he threw Inuyasha and his sword into a corner of the room. However he didn't throw him until after he took the last shard of the jewel. Naraku placed the final shard of the jewel with the rest of the jewel completing it.  
  
Inuyasha got up and ran at Naraku again. Naraku simply kicked him in the gut as he grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and started beating him senseless. While on Earth the others noticed that Kagome wasn't in pain. Naraku had stop torturing her. They were thankful that Inuyasha didn't take the Grail, but they weren't too happy that Inuyasha did steal the last shard of the jewel.  
  
Sailor Moon was coming to as she was trying to figure out where Inuyasha was. "Inuyasha stole the last jewel and ran off to face Naraku alone" Sesshomaru told her. "Then we must go after him. I think we all had enough of Naraku. Its time we go in and take him down" Usagi said. "Now that is the smartest thing you have said since I met you" Sesshomaru said. "What do you say scouts" Usagi asked them "Trash him" all of the scouts said at once. "I am with them, lets go and take Naraku down" Koga said. "I can fight myself" Sango said as she got up, but the king of the earth stopped her. "No you are too injured to fight; the queen and I will remain her to watch over the children and the wounded. We'll support you from here" the king said.  
  
"Alright, but please come back safely" the queen said. "Don't worry we will" Usagi said. Then the scouts joined hands in a circle as Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, Kirara, and Kagome with a bow and some arrows. They all stood there as the scouts used teleportation to transport themselves to Nemeses.  
  
Back on Nemeses Naraku was enjoying kicking Inuyasha around like a ball as another kick to Inuyasha's gut sent him crashing into a wall. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this day Inuyasha. I may not have gotten the Grail, but I have some entertainment and I have finally completed the jewel and don't forget that I killed Kikyo for the final time" Naraku mocked as he picked up Inuyasha by his hair and did an elbow slam to the back of his head.  
  
"Naraku you will not win" Inuyasha said as he coughed up some blood. Naraku made it a point to make sure Inuyasha didn't let go of his sword because he wasn't too excited to meet his demon side. Inuyasha was burse, broken and bleeding. Naraku stood over him as a long blade made of crystal appeared from his arm. The blade was similar to the one Naraku used on Kikyo to cut her bow in half. "Prepare to die Inuyasha. Your life end today" Naraku said as the blade was coming down on him. However Naraku stopped when Hotaru walked up to him and whispered something in his ear and said "Father we have company. The scouts have just started attacking the guards at the palace gate and they are on their way here."  
  
"I see. Inuyasha it looks like you get to live a little while longer. Hotaru send Kanna and Hakudoushi to intercept them" Naraku said as he walked away from Inuyasha's body. Meanwhile down below the Sailor scouts accompany by their future selves lead by Sesshomaru and Koga were knocking guards out of the way left and right as they all ran up a spiral stairwell. They reached the top the stairs where the gang walked into a room which was guarded by Kanna.  
  
"Kanna if you don't want to get hurt you better get the hell out of our way" Koga demanded. "No" Kanna replied as she fired a beam of dark energy out from her mirror. Rei had enough of dealing with her so Rei jumped and rolled pass Kanna as she stuck a anti evil charms on Kanna's back paralyzing her in place. "Take her down Sailor Moon" Rei yelled out. "Right" Usagi said as she used her Moon Spiral Heart Attack to destroy Kanna. Kanna screamed as she was destroyed.  
  
"Let's keep moving" Sesshomaru said as they entered the next room where they encountered Hakudoushi armed with a spear. "Sailor Moon I will take pleasure in taking your life and your friend's lives" Hakudoushi declared as he rushed to attack them. Sesshomaru attacked and blocked his spear with Toukijin. "Go on ahead I will deal with this child. Trust me I won't take long" Sesshomaru said. "Are you sure" Usagi said. "Do I need to repeat myself" Sesshomaru said. "Alright be careful" Usagi said as the others entered another room.  
  
The room was dark, but suddenly a beam of light shined on a woman standing in the middle of the chamber. It was Hotaru dressed as Sailor Saturn. She held her Silence glaive ready to fight the scouts and Inuyasha's friends. "Hotaru; Stand down and we will not fight you" Usagi said. "No I love my father and I will not allow you to hurt him" Hotaru said as a twister of energy appeared around her.  
  
"Prepare to die Sailor Scouts. You will die by the hand of Hotaru the sovereign of silence and the future queen of the solar system" Hotaru declared as she was ready to fight. The Sailor scouts and Inuyasha's friends readied themselves for one of their toughest battles yet. 


	19. Chapter 19 The truth will set you free

Chapter 19  
The truth will set you free  
  
Hotaru charged the others with her Silence Glaive as she attacked them with a vertical slice. Both Ami and her future self used a double mercury bubble attack on her, but before the bubbles could do their job Hotaru spun her Glaive in a three sixty destroying all of the bubbles. Both Sailor Jupiter and her future self launched a powerful thunder attack at Hotaru, but Hotaru used her Glaive like a lighting rod to absorb the lighting and to send it right back at them. The other scouts got out of the way just before they could be hit.  
  
"Is that the best you can do" mocked Hotaru. "I never thought she would be that powerful" Makoto said. "I am the queen of demons do you hear me. Naraku adopted me after my parents were killed in a fire. Now I will destroy you all" Hotaru said as she used her Silence Glaive surprise on the scouts. While the battle with the scouts against Hotaru was even on a level Sesshomaru's battle with Hakudoushi was going alright. Hakudoushi tired to control Sesshomaru's heart, but the demon couldn't be controlled as the young demon's spear was broken in half by Sesshomaru's sword Toukijin.  
  
"Hakudoushi your life ends here" Sesshomaru said as he prepared to deliver the final blow with his sword. Hakudoushi was trying to teleport away, but something was preventing him from leaving. "Why can't I teleport away" Hakudoushi said. "Because Hakudoushi you and the others have served out your usefulness. The only one who still is useful to me is Hotaru the rest of you have served out your usefulness" Naraku voice echoed.  
  
"No master Naraku; please help me" Hakudoushi cried as Sesshomaru finished the job by cutting Hakudoushi to bits with Toukijin. Hakudoushi was dead as Sesshomaru waked into the next room where he found the scouts engaged in battle with Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn had already knocked some of the scouts into a wall by unleashing a powerful storm of dark energy.  
  
Hotaru fired a powerful wave of energy at the scouts which knocked the ones who were sent flying into a wall crashing into the ground. Miroku tired to unleash his wind tunnel, but at the moment he unleashed it a bunch of Naraku's wasps flew right into it. Miroku closed up his wind tunnel quickly because a lot of them had already gotten into his hand and the poison was already taking affect.  
  
The Sailor scouts tried attacking Hotaru by charging at her to use their attacks at close range from all sides. However the scouts were all thrown back when Hotaru created a powerful energy barrier around herself which was powerful enough to send the scouts flying into the air. Which some landed on the ground while some crashed into a near by wall. Sesshomaru joined into the fray to fight Sailor Saturn.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't get three inches close to Hotaru because of her energy barrier. Sesshomaru was thrown back, but he landed on feet as he tried again to cut through her barrier. Sailor Pluto knew how Hotaru's parents died because like Naraku was able to scan her memories when she was partially merged with him, so was she. Sailor Pluto was able to see Naraku's memories, so she knew what really happened to Hotaru's parents.  
  
"Sailor Moon you and the others must go ahead I can deal with Sailor Saturn myself" Sailor Pluto told them. "Are you nuts" Usagi replied. "Trust me Sailor Moon, I will be fine" Sailor Pluto said. "Very well; shall we proceed then" Sesshomaru said. Everyone reluctantly left the room leaving Sailor Pluto with Sailor Saturn.  
  
"You are very foolish for asking your friends to leave you alone with me. I will make you regret that decision" Hotaru said as her eyes were glowing red. "Hotaru listen to me you have been deceived by Naraku. That fire that killed your parents was no accident. Naraku killed your parents just so he could claim you as his own" Setsuna told her. "You lie" Hotaru yelled out as her bust of anger caused her to transform into her demon form.  
  
A huge claw hand emerged and grabbed Sailor Pluto and it brought her close to Hotaru's face as Hotaru said "Your lies will not make me betray my father!" "If you are like your father then absorb my and through it you should see the memories I gained from your father" Sailor Pluto told her.  
  
"Why should I do what you command" Hotaru said as her voice became more demonic sounding. "If you do not wish to listen to me then listen to your heart" Sailor Pluto said. Sailor Saturn listened to her words and she felt a desire in her heart that she should trust her.  
  
Hotaru absorbed her arm and Sailor Saturn searched her memories for the day when Naraku took her for his own and she found it. She watched as Naraku started the fire which killed her parents. Hotaru wasn't happy that Naraku killed her parents. She almost didn't believe her, but the memories were true and Sailor Pluto wasn't lying.  
  
Sailor Pluto was dropped on the ground as Hotaru changed back to human form in her Sailor uniform still crying. Sailor Pluto knelt down next to her and she put her hand on her back to comfort her. "Why did this have to happen to me" Hotaru said through sobs. "I am so sorry for all that I have done. I don't know what to do now" Hotaru said. "You can tell me what Naraku is planning and if he has any surprises planned" Pluto asked her.  
  
"I know that Naraku has some kind of trump card in Kagome and oh no. That body you all saw Naraku in isn't his new form. His new form is" Hotaru was saying as Sailor Pluto was told what the true form of Naraku was. This information filled Sailor Pluto will fear as her eyes were filled with terror as she knew the scouts would be in trouble.  
  
Meanwhile the Sailor scouts, their future selves and Inuyasha's friends came to a pair of large doors. "This is it beyond these doors is Naraku's throne room are we ready" Ami said. "Let's break them down" Koga said as he and Sesshomaru knocked the doors down. After the dust cleared the group walked into throne room.  
  
They found Inuyasha lying on the ground with a lot of cuts and burses all over his body. Tetsusaiga was in his hand as Kagome rushed to his side. "Inuyasha are you alright" Kagome asked. "About time you guys showed up" Inuyasha said weakly. "What the hell were you thinking when you stole the last jewel shard" Usagi asked. "I was hoping that I could use it with Tetsusaiga so it might be strong enough to take Naraku down. Now he has it and he took Kohaku's jewel shard and now he's dead. He's right there" Inuyasha said as he pointed to the dead form of Kohaku.  
  
"Naraku killed Kohaku for his jewel shard" Miroku asked. "Not really it turned out that Kohaku remembered everything even the attack on his village arranged by Naraku. After Naraku beat me to a pulp Kohaku came in here and tried to kill Naraku. But Naraku finished him off quickly" Inuyasha told them.  
  
"The poor boy was a fool to betray me. If he hadn't betrayed me he might have lived longer, but like the rest of my detachments and servants. They are all obsolete. I no longer have a need for their services. Except for Hotaru she will be the one who will govern the Solar system once I conquer the galaxy" Naraku said as he appeared on the throne.  
  
"Naraku you will pay for killing Kohaku and Kikyo" Usagi said. "I have heard that line way too many times before Sailor Moon. In doesn't matter in either case. What is that popular saying? Yes I believe that saying is that this is a whole new ball game" Naraku said. "No matter how powerful you are Naraku we will find a way to defeat you" Rei said.  
  
"Such confidence can you back those words up Rei. I grow tired of this game its time to end it" Naraku said as he rose from his throne. "How convince that the crystal and the Holy Grail are all in one place. Once I have them I will rule the universe. Don't worry I will take care of Rin, Jaken and Chibi-usa, the King and Queen once I am done with all of you" Naraku said as purple electricity was sparking from Naraku's body.  
  
"Ready for the final stage Sailor Moon or should I say the final battle between good and evil" Naraku said as he held out his hand and a sword made of black energy appeared. "Another popular saying is Lets get ready to rumble" Naraku yelled out as huge storm of dark energy covered the room. The final battle was about to being.  
  
It's do or die now. 


	20. Chapter 20 Showdown

Chapter 20  
Showdown  
  
Naraku was glowing with a dark aura of power as he was ready to make his first move. The scouts and Inuyasha's friends stood ready to take anything Naraku could throw at them. It was standoff between the force of Evil and the forces of good. All went silence as both side waited for either Naraku or the scouts and Inuyasha's gang to make the first move.  
  
Until finally when Naraku's foot moved one centimeter Miroku and Sailor Venus attacked. Naraku stood there as he saw the attacks coming at him. Miroku threw his staff at Naraku since he couldn't use his wind tunnel since the poison was still affecting him. Sailor Venus used her Venus love chain on him, but when both attacks hit there mark nothing happed except that both attacks didn't do a thing against Naraku.  
  
"Is that the best you got" Naraku mocked. "Try this Naraku" Makoto said as she and her future self attacked with a combined lighting attack. Naraku didn't raise a barrier or do anything he just stood there as both attacks hit him. Nothing happened. "Damn it we cant hurt him" Makoto said. "I'll see if I can find some kind of weakness" Ami said as she used her VR visor to scan Naraku.  
  
"Scan me all you want there is nothing you fools can do that can destroy me Neo-Naraku" Naraku mocked. "Then let's try a physical attack" Sesshomaru said as he rushed Naraku with Toukijin. Naraku raised his energy blade to block Sesshomaru's attack. Naraku placed his free hand close to Sesshomaru's chest as he fired a beam of dark energy at Sesshomaru at point blank range.  
  
Sesshomaru was sent flying into the air as he crashed into a pillar of stone breaking it into bits and causing the part of the ceiling above him to fall down on Sesshomaru burying him in the rubble. "Who's next" Naraku said as he laughed. "I am not really sensing much except that the shikon jewel is on his chest" Ami said as she pointed at the shikon jewel glowing on Naraku's chest. "Our ok here's the plan if we can get that jewel maybe that might reduce his power" Ami's future self said. "Alright its time for me to use the grail" Usagi said as she used the Grail's power on herself.  
  
Usagi transformed into her new transformation armed with her Spiral Heart Moon Rod. "Bring it on Sailor Moon" Naraku said as he flew at the scouts armed with his energy sword. Naraku used a horizontal maneuver with his sword trying to cut open Sailor Moon stomach. However Sailor Moon blocked it with her rod. Mamoru attacked Naraku using his roses on him which didn't do much to Naraku except annoy him. "Your clothes Mamoru are out of style" Naraku said as he blasted him through the chest with an energy shot from his eyes.  
  
Mamoru's body was sent flying into the air as he collided with a wall. Mamoru lay lifeless on the ground with a hole in his chest. All of the Sailor Scouts were horrified by what happened. Mamoru had been killed by Naraku. "Naraku three and heroes zero. Who wishes to die next" Naraku said as he laughed. "You monster" Sailor Moon cried out as her eyes were full of tears over Mamoru's death. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack" Usagi cried out as she gave that Moon Spiral Heart Attack all she could muster. "That attack hit Naraku in the shoulder as Naraku's arm was vaporized.  
  
Before the scouts could celebrate over the wound they caused Naraku. Naraku's arm regenerated. "Nice shot Sailor Moon. Now it's my turn" Naraku said as he fired another beam of dark energy from his hand at Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon get out of the way" Rei said as she knocked Sailor Moon out of way of the beam. Unfortunately Rei was hit by the beam as it went right through her side penetrating her heart.  
  
"That fool should have stayed out of the way" Naraku said as he watched Rei's lifeless body fall to the ground. "Oh no Rei" Usagi cried as another of her friends was killed by Naraku. "Naraku I won't forgive for what you have done. I swear in the name of no in the name of all that good and kind in the universe I will destroy you" Usagi said as her voice was never filled with such determination.  
  
"Nice words but can you back those words up" Naraku said as his evil aura grew brighter and suddenly a massive explosion was created as the whole palace chamber was blown apart. Naraku stood in the center of the blast as he looked around for any survivors. He saw Sailor Moon was barely standing as he noticed Miroku was killed in the blast and the other Sailor scouts were down on the ground. No one could tell if they were alive or dead. Sailor Moon had grabbed an object that was on the ground and she used it to help stand her up.  
  
She didn't notice the object in her hand was Sesshomaru's sword the Tenseiga. Usagi didn't notice the weapon because her vision was still a little burly.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't dead he shot up from the rubble and stabbed Naraku in the chest then he stuck his claw hand into him. "Inuyasha I admire you determination, but you should have stayed down" Naraku said as he blasted Inuyasha away from his with his energy beam eyes.  
  
Inuyasha was knocked into a pile of rubble as Naraku smiled. Then he redirected his attention to Sailor Moon. Naraku noticed the Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus. It was their future selves and soon he saw Minako standing up. Naraku wasn't sure of the condition the other scouts were in, but he didn't care. He decided that he would deal with the ones who weren't down on the ground.  
  
"Sailor Moon your persistence to fight me is admirable, but I grow tired of your friends' interference" Naraku said as he shot a beam of energy at the Sailor scouts who were still standing. He blasted all of them in the chest which killed them instantly. Sailor Moon tired to use her powers to stop these attacks, but just the energy she used to weather the blast was exhausting as it was. Sailor Moon could only watch in horror as her friends who had stood up to help her were killed by Naraku.  
  
"Enjoying the show Sailor Moon, because it is time for the final act. Are you ready Sailor Moon because it is just you and me now? You may be powerful with that Grail and the sliver crystal, but you are incapable of handling it" Naraku said as he and Sailor Moon levitated to a transparent crystal platform high above the palace. With the roof blown away they didn't have to worry about the ceiling as they traveled high into the sky.  
  
They landed on the transparent platform. The platform was as big and it was shaped like a foot ball field. There were four crystal pillars at each end made of black crystal. Naraku landed on one side of the platform as Sailor Moon landed on the other side.  
  
"What are you planning Naraku" Sailor Moon demanded. "I thought we could have our battle in the sky with no interruptions from anyone. Now Sailor Moon it is time to finish this battle. I won't use my powers for a little while. Let's fight hand to hand" Naraku said as he charged Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon moved to the left to evade Naraku, but Naraku used one of his tails to hit Sailor Moon in the said of the head.  
  
While Sailor Moon was stunned by the hit to her face Naraku kicked her in the stomach and then he punched her in the head. "This is too easy. This is quite fun really. I shall enjoy doing this for a while" Naraku said as he kicked Sailor Moon was she was down. "Why don't you just kill me" Usagi said. "I am having too much fun" Naraku said as he laughed then he grabbed Sailor Moon by one of her pig tails and threw her into one of the crystal pillars.  
  
Naraku slowly walked up to her and said "Sailor Moon even if you were powerful enough to destroy this body. Truth is that this is not my true form and since you are not as powerful as I thought you would be then I guess I don't need to show my true form to you." Naraku kicked her again then he picked her up and threw across the ground to the center of the platform.  
  
"I need a miracle" Sailor Moon thought as she was trying to build up the strength to stand. She still didn't realize that Tenseiga was still in her hand. Meanwhile down below Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, and Ami's future self was regaining consciousness. They all stood up and they saw the devastation caused in the blast. They found Sailor Mars and her future self dead. They also found that Miroku, and Sailor Jupiter's future self was dead too. In fact Sailor Venus and her future self was dead as well. Last and not least they found Inuyasha who they couldn't even tell if he was alive.  
  
Kagome got up from the rubble as Sailor Pluto appeared on the scene. "What happened here" Sailor Pluto asked. "We got our butts kicked" Makoto said. "Where's Usagi" Ami asked. "I sense she is high above us fighting Naraku alone" Sailor Pluto told them. "We got to help her" Sailor Mercury said. "How we can even hurt Naraku" Sailor Neptune said.  
  
Suddenly Makoto noticed Sesshomaru's hand was sticking out of the rubble. She went over there and moved the rubble off of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's body wasn't messed up too bad however his shirt and his amour were gone only his paints and Toukijin remained on his person. Makoto checked his pulse and learned that he was still alive. She didn't have time to wait for him to wake up so she slapped him so hard that Sesshomaru woke up with a red hand mark on his face.  
  
"Was that necessary" asked Sesshomaru. "To wake you up yes" Makoto said. "Be thankful that I don't kill you where you stand" Sesshomaru said as he stood up. "Wow I didn't know he had that kind of build" Makoto said as she was admiring Sesshomaru's muscles. "Makoto stop looking and let's start thinking on how we can handle Naraku" Ami said.  
  
"I might have an idea" Inuyasha's voice was heard as he lay in the rubble. Inuyasha's body was severely damaged because of the injuries inflected by Naraku. Inuyasha was barely alive. Inuyasha's fist which was covered in Naraku's blood opened up and revealed the Shikon jewel.  
  
"If Naraku thinks he has won then he has another thing coming" Inuyasha said as he held up the jewel. Inuyasha had always hoped that he could use the jewel to become a full demon or a human, but now he had to make a wish with the jewel that might give Sailor Moon the edge she needs against Naraku. He didn't think merging the jewel with the crystal might not work, but he had an idea.  
  
Inuyasha summoned up the last of his strength to make a wish and it was this "Shikon jewel give my friend Sailor Moon the power she needs to destroy the demon Naraku so that she can save her friends please give what ever power you can give her." Inuyasha's life was draining out of him as he pulled Tetsusaiga from his belt and threw it aside as he said his final words "Give this to Sailor Moon. I don't think she can use it, but it's all I can do. Kagome I am sorry that I won't be around for you. Good bye and I love you" Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes and died.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything as she started crying over his death and Koga regained conciseness as he rose up from the rubble. He saw Inuyasha was dead and Kagome was devastated. "Naraku has claimed enough lives. It will end here one way or another. We need to give Tetsusaiga to Sailor Moon, so how do we get up there" Kagome said as she wiped her tears.  
  
"I might be able to fly us up there" Sesshomaru said as he transformed into his demon form. "Hey what's happing with the jewel" Koga asked as the jewel floated up from Inuyasha's hand as it was glowing white and the brightness of the jewel was increasing with every passing second. "What's going on" Ami asked.  
  
Meanwhile on the platform above them Naraku floated high above Sailor Moon as he created a massive sphere of dark energy. He was preparing to hurl it at Sailor Moon. "Now Sailor Moon it is time to end this battle. Farewell Sailor Moon say hello to Kikyo for me" Naraku said as he threw the energy sphere at her. Sailor Moon was able to notice the sword Tenseiga in her hand since her vision had cleared up.  
  
She didn't know what to do, but she felt the sword was pulsing in her hand so she held it out in front of her ready to block the attack. "You think that blade will stop me from killing you. Ha go ahead and try" Naraku mocked as the sphere of energy grew closer and closer until finally it hit its mark. A massive dust cloud was created from the explosion as Sesshomaru had landed everyone on the platform as he changed back to normal. They didn't stay around to see what kind of wish was being granted by the jewel so they flew up to the platform to help Sailor Moon.  
  
"Oh no Sailor Moon" Makoto yelled out. Naraku was laughing as the dust was starting to settle. However suddenly it was cleared away by some unforeseen power. A person was seen in the middle where Sailor Moon once stood and everyone including Naraku was shocked by who they saw. This figure held Tenseiga in her hand and this woman was glowing white as it wasn't Sailor Moon. Usagi had transformed into Princess Serenity. She held the Tenseiga and the sliver crystal was floating in front of her.  
  
"So the little princess finally shows herself" Naraku said. "Naraku thanks to the power of the sword Tenseiga you haven't defeated yet and this sword has restored my strength as well. Now Naraku I will make you pay for all of your crimes in the name of the moon" Princess Serenity said.  
  
"Foolish moon princess this battle has just begun" Naraku said as he dark aura grew larger and Princess Serenity's white aura was glowing bright and below the jewel was glowing brighter. The final stage of this battle was about to commence. 


	21. Chapter 21 The Real Naraku appears

Chapter 21  
The Real Naraku appears  
  
Naraku was preparing to strike again as Princess Serenity was ready to face Naraku with all she could muster. Princess Serenity fired a beam of white energy at Naraku while Naraku fired a beam of dark energy at the princess. The too energies met half way from their targets as both energy beams were trying to push the other back.  
  
Naraku was finding it difficult trying to push back Princess Serenity's beam. The sword had restored her strength and with it by her it was keeping her strength up so she wasn't even weakening. Naraku was making the beam of energy he was using against her even stronger as he was using all he could muster Princess Serenity. Sesshomaru moved towards the side where he tried to attack Naraku, however even with Naraku focusing his power on Princess Serenity he was still barely able to knock Sesshomaru with an energy blast from his eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru was hurt, but not out. The other scouts moved closer to Princess Serenity and they grabbed her free hand. "Princess Serenity I think this is a good time to combine our powers" Sailor Jupiter said. "But we don't have all of the scouts accounted for" Princess Serenity said. "True, but look at Naraku he is having some difficulty keeping up with you" Ami said as everyone was noticing Naraku was having a tough time trying to keep Princess Serenity's power from overwhelming him.  
  
"Let's do it" Haruka said. All of the Sailor Scouts channeled their energies into Princess Serenity as the beam of light grew larger and it was pushing Naraku's attack back further. "You still can not defeat me you fools" Naraku yelled out. "Damn even with all of our powers it is still not enough" Makoto said. "Then we better assist" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed a Sailor scout's hand and started channeling his own energy to Princess Serenity. Sesshomaru was soon followed by Kagome who grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and was giving her energy to Princess Serenity to combat Naraku.  
  
The beam of energy created from Princess Serenity was getting closer to Naraku as the demon was no longer able to hold the attack back. The beam of energy went through Naraku's chest as he fell to the ground. Naraku was standing up again as he attacked the scouts with another beam of black energy.  
  
A barrier was quickly created as the beam of energy bounced off of it. With all of their energies united Naraku couldn't harm them. Naraku charged them ready to attack with his claw hand, but an energy beam shot out from the sliver crystal at Naraku. Princess Serenity looked at Naraku and said "that was for Inuyasha."  
  
Princess Serenity blasted Naraku with another beam of energy blowing his arm off. The princess then said "that was for Kikyo and Mamoru." Naraku was trying to regenerate, but Princess Serenity attacked again only this time she took out one of Naraku's legs. Naraku was getting up and saying "damn you how is this possible I planned for every possible action. How can you be winning and how could I be losing to a ditz like you?"  
  
"Haven't you learned yet it isn't just power you need to win it is friends" Princess Serenity said as she blew off Naraku's arm with another blast of energy. "And that was for the scouts you killed and for corrupting Hotaru you monster" Princess Serenity said as she looked at Naraku as the demon was on the ground with no arms or legs and a large hole in his chest.  
  
"Now Naraku be gone forever" Princess Serenity said as she sent a massive sphere of white energy at Naraku. Naraku couldn't escape as he was totally vaporized in the blast. Nothing was left of the demon they destroyed as Princess Serenity changed back into Sailor Moon and fainted from using the crystal. "Is it finally over" Kagome asked. "Some how that seemed a little too easy" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Come on don't spoil the moment" Makoto said. "No Sesshomaru is right something is not right here. My friends and I have fought Naraku many time before and we never had an easy time fighting him and I don't think defeating him could be this easy" Kagome said with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"I am afraid Kagome and Sesshomaru are right. Naraku hasn't been defeated yet. After the battle with Hotaru I learned that the Naraku you were fighting wasn't the real Naraku in his True form" Sailor Pluto said. The other grasped as Sesshomaru looked at Setsuna and asked "If that wasn't Naraku then where is he?" "We have been standing on top of him the whole time" Sailor Pluto said. Everyone's faces went pale and their jaws dropped as Usagi was coming to. "You said we have been standing on him right" Ami asked. "Yes" replied Setsuna.  
  
"Then are you saying the whole planet has become Naraku's body" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"That's imposable how could he have done it" Ami asked. "The planet Nemeses itself is full of dark energy and its core is full of dark energy like the rest of the planet. Naraku used the power of the shikon jewel and the sliver crystal to merge himself with the planet's dark energy and thus the planet not only became a massive living creature, but Naraku has become the planet itself" Sailor Pluto told them.  
  
"Then how do we destroy a Naraku that is as big as a planet" Kagome asked. "You can't" Naraku's voice was heard as below the ground was shaking as a large cone of crystal emerged from the ground. It was as big as a fifty story building and still growing. When it was over looking the platform as the crystal was moving as it began to break apart. They were really bat wings wrapped around something. The two large bat-like crystal wings stuck out fully as Naraku was seen.  
  
Naraku's new body was massive. His head remained the same his body was in his Yamata clothes with black Crystal spikes on his shoulders much like his other from and his arms with the crystal spikes were the same. Naraku was looking down on them as he laughed.  
  
"Did you think you could kill me that easily" Naraku said. "No, but I will defeat you again" Usagi said. She tried to use the crystal but the power of Tenseiga was spent and she was tried out from using the crystal. Naraku was smiling and he said "I sent that copy of myself to weaken you so I could fight you with out worrying about any surprises. Now I will finish the job" Naraku said as he was going to use his hand to smash the scouts like a bugs on a table.  
  
Meanwhile below in the ruins of the throne room the jewel was now glowing at its brightest as a beam of light shot up from the jewel towards Usagi. It engulfed her completely. Naraku stopped moving to try and figure out what is going on. Meanwhile inside the beam Usagi was undergoing another transformation as her scout uniform was becoming different. Sailor moon had become Eternal Sailor Moon. She was confused by what was happing she felt a new power within her as she saw a ghostly image of two women standing before her.  
  
One woman was Kikyo and the other was a woman with long black hair and she was wearing old Japanese amour. "Hello Sailor Moon I am the Priestess Midoriko" Midoriko said. "What, but I thought you died" Usagi asked. "Only my body died and my soul was sealed within the jewel with the souls of the others demons and now that Inuyasha's wish has purified the jewel it will fade away. However it must fulfill Inuyasha's wish first" Midoriko said.  
  
"And what is it" Usagi asked. "Inuyasha asked for you to have the power to destroy Naraku and that is why I, Kikyo and Inuyasha are here with you in sprit" Midoriko replied. "What" Usagi said as she looked around her to find Inuyasha's sprit here as well. "Wow" Usagi said. "Listen to me Usagi. Kikyo, Inuyasha and I will join our powers with you so you can be strong enough to defeat Naraku. Once you defeat Naraku, the Tenseiga should be strong enough to use to revive your friends. However even if you destroy Naraku's head the body will still live. The only way to destroy Naraku is to destroy the whole planet" Midoriko told Usagi.  
  
"But how can I do that" Usagi asked. "Don't worry there is one among you who can, but you must first weaken Naraku before she can destroy him. In his final form Naraku is not only drawing power from the crystal, but from all of the evil, pain and anguish in the universe. Naraku will not be easy to weaken. Are you ready to face him" Midoriko said. "Yes I am ready and don't worry I will defeat Naraku" Usagi replied. "Then good luck from us all" Midoriko said as the beam of light around Usagi was slowly dieing away.  
  
Everyone was surprised by her what was happening. Everyone could feel that Usagi was much stronger than she was before. "What trick is this" Naraku asked with a scowl. "Inuyasha made a wish on the Shikon jewel and that wish has set the stage for your defeat Naraku. I am stronger than I ever was before and with a new look" Usagi said as the light completely disappeared and everyone saw Eternal Sailor Moon standing before them. Everyone gasped as they saw the white aura glowing around Sailor Moon was bright and pure. "Naraku the wish made by Inuyasha has sealed your fate. This turn of events means that this is a whole new battle now" Usagi said as she gave Tenseiga back to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well this is indeed a surprising turn of events, but your power is still no match for mines Moon child. It is time we finish this battle once and for all. Only this time Usagi its winner takes all. Beside Usagi if you haven't been paying close attention to current events I am the whole planet here and even you don't have the power to destroy this planet" Naraku said as he started laughing.  
  
"You're right about one thing Naraku it is time to finish this and I will defeat you for the all the people you have harm and the wish Inuyasha made will prove to be the beginning of your end" Usagi said as the others and Naraku prepared to engage each other in the final battle that will decide the fate of the universe. 


	22. Chapter 22 Final battle

Chapter 22  
Final battle  
  
Naraku's massive body was overshadowing the platform the others were standing on as his bat-like wings as he raised his hands. In those hands were large spheres of energy were forming. "I will destroy you all" Naraku said as he launched two massive spheres of energy at the others. Eternal Sailor Moon created a barrier of white energy as the two beams of dark energy were deflected and sent flying into space.  
  
"What how can this be" Naraku said as he noticed three ghost-like figures appearing around Sailor Moon. Everyone was shocked by what they saw as everyone including Naraku recognized them. "Kikyo, Midoriko and Inuyasha how is this possible" Naraku said as Naraku's expression changed from confident to concern.  
  
"The power and the sprits of Kikyo, Midoriko and Inuyasha have joined with me and together we will defeat you" Sailor Moon said as a bow and an arrow made completely out of energy appeared in her hands. She took aim and fired. The arrow of white energy flew at Naraku as the demon tried to stop the arrow from hitting him by firing a volley of energy beams.  
  
Naraku's attempts to stop the arrow failed as the arrow went through the beams of dark energy and it hit Naraku's shoulder destroying a large part of it. Naraku held his arm in pain as he looked down at Sailor Moon with a vengeful glaze. "Damn you Sailor Moon. Enough fooling around this time I am hitting you with everything I got" Naraku said as his whole body except for his head was crystallized and from the ground emerged seven dozen tentacles were rising into the air towards the platform as the tops of these tentacles all had a Naraku head at the end of it with sharp fangs and claw arms.  
  
The mini-Naraku heads weren't only attack Sailor moon. But they were attacking the others as well. Sesshomaru used his energy whips to dispose of a few of them while evading them. Kagome was using her bow and arrows to shot and destroy a few that attacked her. Ami and her future self were using their strongest attacks to freeze a few tentacles then breaking them apart with a kick or a punch. Koga used his fist and his some good kicks to deal with the tentacles that attacked him.  
  
The other scouts were destroying any tentacle creatures that attacked them while Sailor Moon's barrier was destroying any tentacles that came near her. Naraku retaliated by unleashing a storm of dark energy in hopes of blowing his enemies off the platform, but it wasn't working so he attacked with energy attacks from his hands and his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile below Sailor Saturn was standing over the remains of those slain by Naraku earlier as she used her enhanced healing powers which weren't only capable of healing now, but she was capable of reviving the dead now thanks to the enhancements Naraku made to her earlier. Mamoru, Sailor Mars, Rei, Minako, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Kohaku were revived.  
  
"What happened" Rei asked. "You were dead" Hotaru told them. "You again who side are you on now" Minako said as the others were ready to fight her. "I am not your enemy. Your friends are fighting Naraku and they need your help" Hotaru told them. "Where are they" Mamoru asked. "They are on a platform high above our heads battling Naraku who has merged with the planet" Hotaru informed them. Everyone was silence due to the news that Naraku is the whole planet now. "I know it's hard to take in, but there is a way to destroy him" Hotaru said. "What way is that" Rei asked. "Me. Now listen very carefully" Hotaru said as she started explaining her plan to the scouts.  
  
Back on the platform the others were barely holding their own as Naraku was pushing his attack against them. The scouts were having a harder time fighting back the heads as the tentacles with the mini Naraku's kept coming. Sailor moon was attacking Naraku with more arrows, but his crystallized body was preventing them from hurting him.  
  
Kagome saw that Sailor Moon wasn't hurting Naraku anymore. When Kagome saw Inuyasha's sprit together with Usagi she understood why he wanted her to have Tetsusaiga. "He planned this. I don't know how he could have but he did" Kagome thought as she looked at Sailor Moon and yelled out "Usagi catch!" Kagome threw the Tetsusaiga at Usagi. She caught it with one hand as she placed another on the handle.  
  
"Do you think you can use that on me? Ha only a half demon can use that" Naraku mocked. Suddenly Sailor Moon pulled out Tetsusaiga and to everyone's surprise the blade transformed and was ready for use. Naraku was surprised and so was everyone else. "So brother you had this planned didn't you. Combining her power with Tetsusaiga was a clever move. Or is this just a mere coincidence" Sesshomaru thought as he cut another mini-Naraku tentacle in half with Toukijin.  
  
"How is this possible? You can't wield Tetsusaiga unless that half demon wanted to die so his sprit could be with you thus somehow giving you the ability to use the sword. That damn half demon was plotting this the whole time. There is no fucking way he could be that smart" Naraku said as he was more concerned that Sailor Moon was wielding Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Now with Inuyasha's weapon I will destroy you" Sailor Moon said as she jumped on to Naraku's arm while dragging the sword's blade along his arm. The blade was cutting into Naraku's body as the large demon was yelling in pain because it was filled with purifying energies. When Sailor Moon reached the end of his arm as she stood a few inches pass the elbow Sailor Moon used a wind scar attack to rip Naraku's arm apart she had just ran across.  
  
She jumped off Naraku and was floating several feet away from his body when she started swinging the sword which unleashed a volley of energy waves which started tearing into Naraku's body. Large chucks of crystal were being blown off as each wave of energy ripped into Naraku's body. Naraku was in a lot of pain, but his other foes were slowly becoming overwhelmed by his tentacle creatures as they continued their attack. However suddenly a few energy attacks came out of nowhere vaporized a couple of them. Those attacks could have only come from the other Sailor scouts. Naraku thought he killed them and suddenly a rose hit the ground as from out of nowhere the others arrived on the platform with Hotaru leading the charge.  
  
"The Calvary is here" Rei yelled out. "My friends you are alive" Usagi said with a tear running down her face. "Hotaru you traitor" Naraku said. "No Naraku you betrayed me when you lied about my parents death and now I will avenge them by destroying you" Hotaru said. "Even you can't destroy me Hotaru" Naraku mocked. "I can. Remember what one of my special powers is" Hotaru said as she pointed her Silence Glaive at Naraku. "Are you that serious about destroying me that you will sacrifice yourself and everyone here to destroy this whole planet just to get me" Naraku said.  
  
"Since this whole planet is your body then the best way to destroy you is to destroy this planet and I never said I was planning to sacrifice anyone" Hotaru said with a smile. Suddenly one of the black moon family's ships appeared and it was firing volley of energy beams at Naraku. Hotaru turned to Sailor Moon and said "Sailor Moon lets finish off Naraku for good this time." "I am with you Hotaru; let's do it" Sailor Moon replied. "Who ever is on that ship I will destroy them now die" Naraku said as he fired a large sphere of energy at the ship. Sailor Moon jumped up and cut down with the Tetsusaiga right in front of it as this move triggered the Kaze no Kizu.  
  
The attack ripped Naraku's body to bits as his wings were destroyed and both of his arms were gone and chunks of his chest and parts of his head were destroyed, but Naraku was still alive and starting to regenerate. "Everyone now it is time to deliver the final blow everyone. Now we must join hands for one last combined attack" Hotaru said. A few of them were sure but all of the Sailor scouts including their future selves and the Inuyasha gang joined their hands as they started glowing. Sailor Moon stood together as Hotaru threw the Silence Glaive into the air  
  
All of the scouts called out their perspective planet names as those who weren't Sailor scouts just donated their energies to Sailor Moon as she was preparing to fire a large sphere of energy at Naraku. "I will not be defeated by this moon child" Naraku said as he was pooling all the power he had left into one final attack. A gigantic sphere of dark energy was forming in front of Naraku's chest as he was about to launch it at Sailor Moon and the others.  
  
"It ends here" Naraku yelled out as he launched his sphere of energy at his foes. Sailor Moon fired the sphere of energy she created to counter Naraku's. Naraku's energy was completely engulfed by the energy attack as it was now heading for Naraku. Naraku had no way to stop the energy since he used all he had in his attempt to destroy the scouts. The energy attack hit him head on as more of his body was destroyed. All that was left was Naraku's head attached to a bunch of tentacles that were attached to the planet. The sliver crystal Naraku had fell out as Sailor Moon recovered it and gave it to Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Now its my turn" Hotaru said as she used the power of the sliver crystal to add its power to hers as the Silence Glaive was floating in orbit around the planet was growing bigger as it was glowing white. "Naraku I will destroy this planet with my power however this planet shall never be reborn. Now Naraku" Hotaru said as she and Usagi were now saying these words together "Be gone forever!"  
  
"The silence glaive in orbit started falling back towards the planet as it was falling to impale Naraku. Naraku was in the middle of regenerating when the Glaive impaled Naraku right through his head. Naraku was screaming as the combined powers of the scouts and the others was in that Glaive as it continued to go through Naraku's head as it was heading for the planet's core.  
  
"So what if I die. I will be happy with the fact that you all died with me" Naraku said as he started laughing. "I don't think so" Hotaru said as the ship that fired on Naraku early teleported everyone aboard it. The ship quickly flew away as Naraku started screaming "No!" The ship was quickly flying away as the planet exploded and Naraku was disintegrated in the blast and his screams were heard as the gang flew away. However Naraku's sprit wasn't yet destroyed. With his final breath he pushed the shockwave from the planet's destruction to try and engulf the ship that his enemies were on in one final attempt to destroy them.  
  
As the shockwave was coming closer to the group Naraku's face could be seen in the wave of energy as his voice was heard in their minds saying "You will not escape me!" However the ship was too fast for the shockwave to consume. The ship escaped as Naraku finally die with his last words was echoing through their minds saying "No!"  
  
"We made it" Ami said. "That's not all we won. We destroyed Naraku" Usagi said as everyone was happy that Naraku was finally gone. "But wait how did you have a ship ready for us Hotaru" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well I knew the scouts would have been too weak to teleport out so I was ready with an escape plan. Everyone please allow me to introduce this ship's new gunner and pilot" Hotaru said as she pointed to a chair floating high above them. It turned around and revealed Kagura was sitting there with a smile on her face.  
  
"Kagura" everyone but Hotaru yelled out in surprise. "I didn't think all of you would be this surprised. You all should know that I would support any plan that involves destroying Naraku" Kagura said. "Hey Hotaru shouldn't you be dead from using your powers. Because I heard that when you use them you die" Minako asked. "That would have happened if I was human, but since I am half demon that little inconvenience doesn't affect me" Hotaru said as the silence glaive appeared in her hand.  
  
"Before we return to earth I think we need to do something" Hotaru said as she used her powers to revive Inuyasha whose body she had sent aboard the ship to be revived after the battle. Inuyasha's eyes opened as he got up and looked around. "Hey what happened" Inuyasha asked as Kagome jumped him with a hug and tears falling from her face. "We won Inuyasha Naraku is dead" Kagome told him.  
  
"I know I was with Sailor Moon in sprit when he was destroyed. I am glad to see that all of you are ok" Inuyasha replied. "Missed me Usagi" Mamoru asked. "You bet I did" Usagi replied as tears fell from her eyes. "You know nothing can get rid of me that easily" Mamoru joked.  
  
Everyone returned to earth where as they were walking into the palace Kagome grabbed her chest as some kind of energy field was surrounding her. She was floating in the air as a sphere of black energy was forming around her. "What the hell is happening" Inuyasha asked. "Oh no I forgot about Naraku's trump card I learned about" Pluto said. "What trump card. What is it" demanded Koga. "We don't know, but I have a bad feeling we will find out" Setsuna said as the sphere of energy grew bigger.  
  
A word from the author: it's not over yet. 


	23. Chapter 23 Trump card

Chapter 23  
Trump card  
  
As Kagome was floating in the energy sphere a shadowy creature emerged from her body. It was shaped like Naraku except it was all black and only its red eyes were seen. "What is that" Kagura asked. "I am Naraku's shadow or more specifically I am a part of Naraku's sprit placed inside Kagome's body. When Naraku dies I am awaked and now I have but one purpose" the ghostly figure said, "And what would that be" Usagi asked. "To make sure the bomb in Kagome's body goes off" the sprit said.  
  
"A bomb" Ami said in surprise. "Yes, and this bomb is powerful enough to wipe out a whole planet and it will destroy this planet. Naraku planned this as one final twisted act of revenge" the sprit told them.  
  
"That's no problem all I have to do is heal her and no more bomb" Usagi said. "I am afraid it is not that easy my dear. The bomb will detonate when an attempt to remove it is made and the only way to stop the bomb is to defeat me" the sprit told them as it reentered Kagome's body. "Of course if you can defeat me with out harming your friend" the sprit laughed through Kagome's mouth.  
  
"Damn it even in death Naraku continues to harass us" Koga said. "How can we help Kagome" Usagi asked. "I don't know, but if we can't stop that bomb then we must destroy Kagome" Sesshomaru said. "Hell no. we'll find a way to save her" Inuyasha said. "We better find a way soon because according to my computer we have ten minutes to disarm that bomb or its game over" Ami said as she examined Kagome.  
  
"Ha it's pointless why not just except your fate and die" the sprit said. "There's no chance in hell I am giving up" Inuyasha said. "Then perhaps a change in form is in order" the sprit said as he transformed Kagome's body into a creature. The upper body was that of a dragon with wings on his back while its lower half was that of a centipede.  
  
"Well this just gets better and better" Minako said. "Maybe if we weaken her may Kagome could force the sprit out on her own" Haruka suggested. "Then lets do it" Inuyasha reluctantly said as he and the others attacked the dragon. The dragon was flapping its wings to blow the others back but with Kagura's help the wind created by the monster was sent flowing in another direction. Hotaru hit the dragon in the side of its face with her Silence Glaive as Minako attacked it with her Venus love chain.  
  
"Come on Kagome don't make us destroy you; wake up" Koga yelled out at Kagome. The dragon grabbed Koga and threw him into the ground as it hit Minako with its tail. Sailor Moon hit the dragon with a purifying arrow while Sailor Jupiter and her past self attacked the dragon with their strongest thunder attacks. The dragon was barely hurt as it shot an energy beam from its mouth at the group. Sesshomaru was about to attack from behind, but was slammed into the ground by the dragon when it used its hand swat him down like a fly.  
  
The dragon shot energy beams from its eyes at Sailor Moon and the others as Inuyasha jumped up from under its head and dealt it a powerful kick to its jaw. The dragon fell back as Inuyasha was punching and kicking its head and he was crying with each blow he dealt it. "Damn it Kagome wake up" Inuyasha cried out.  
  
Meanwhile inside Kagome's mind. Kagome was adrift in the darkness of her mind as she opened her eyes. She was floating in an empty void. A moment later she sensed that she wasn't alone. Another presence was with her. She then landed on a white platform where she saw a man standing there at the other end. It looked like Naraku it except it was his shadow by the looks of it.  
  
"What are you" Kagome demanded. "I am a part of Naraku that has been lying dormant within you. Now in three minutes I will self destruct and this planet will be destroyed" the sprit told her. "Not unless I stop you first you monster" Kagome said. "Just try and even if you could fight me you don't have a lot of time" the sprit replied. Kagome created a bow and arrow of energy as she started shooting at the sprit. Kagome remember that this was her mind and what she wanted to be done could happen here. She used her mind to think the sprit into something harmless like a bug.  
  
The sprit was turned into a bug as it yelled "what the hell?" "Hey this is my mind what did you except" Kagome said as she stepped on the bug killing it and with it the last of Naraku's essence was destroyed for good. Meanwhile outside the dragon was fading away as it transformed back into Kagome. The others knew that Kagome had defeated that monster from the inside as Sailor Moon quickly used the power of the crystal to remove the bomb and to heal Kagome just in time with only thirty seconds to spare.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground as Inuyasha caught her in his arms. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha and said "is it really over?" "It is now the battle is over and the universe is saved right everyone" Inuyasha said as all of the other sailor scouts were cheering for their victory. The battle was over and once again peace was reigning over the earth and now the universe since Naraku was gone forever. All that was left was to have fun and to finish undoing the damage Naraku had done during his brief rain of terror. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Kagura, Kohaku, Setsuna and the Sailor Scouts of the future had finally won.  
  
A/N: hey it anti over yet. I still need to tell what happens to everyone. 


	24. Chapter 24 Peace reigns once more

Chapter 24  
Peace reigns once more  
  
A few days later all of the people were in celebration as the people of earth were all happy that Naraku was destroyed. Shippo and Rin were playing outside of the palace in the playground with Chibi-usa. Sesshomaru was sitting by himself while Jaken kept an eye on Rin. Kagome was talking with Minako, Makoto and Rei while Inuyasha, Koga and Usagi were in the palace kitchen where they were having a little chat while having some donuts.  
  
"Hey these donuts are good I should have had Kagome bring some into the feudal era with her" Inuyasha said as he ate a chocolate frosting donut with sprinkles on it. "Yep I can't argue with that" Usagi said as she ate a strawberry frosting covered donut. "These things are the best food I have eaten yet" Koga said as he ate two glazed donuts at once. The three were eating donuts like a pack of sharks in the middle of a feeding frenzy. Until when the group ate almost all of donuts leaving only one left.  
  
"Ok I guess that last chocolate frosting donut with sprinkles is mines" Inuyasha said as he was about to eat it, but he was stopped when Usagi grabbed his hand. "Wait who says you get the last donut. I beat Naraku, so I get it" Usagi said as she took the donut from Inuyasha. Before she could eat it Koga grabbed it from Usagi's hand and replied "So what if you beat Naraku. That still doesn't mean you can have these donut and since I am older than both of you I get the donut" Koga said as he was about to eat it. Suddenly Inuyasha knocked out of his hand which caused the donut to land on the plate where one hundred and fifty donuts once sat.  
  
"Listen the only one who will eat that donut will be me" Inuyasha said. "No it will be me" Usagi said. "No me" Koga replied. Suddenly Koga grabbed a pie and threw it at Inuyasha, but the half demon ducked and it hit Usagi in the face. Usagi's eyebrow was twitching as she picked up two eggs and threw one at Koga and the other at Inuyasha. They hit their mark as Inuyasha and Koga grabbed other food items they could get their hands on as Usagi yelled out "Food fight!"  
  
Koga jumped behind a metal table and Inuyasha hid behind an open freezer door. Usagi jumped into a cardboard box and started throwing eggs at the. Inuyasha grabbed an open can of spaghetti sauce and threw it at Usagi nailing her in the head again. Usagi's hair was covered in spaghetti sauce as Inuyasha said "Hey that spaghetti in her your hair now makes those two round things on your hair look like meatballs isn't that right meatball head." "Meatball head; no one calls me that and gets away with that" Usagi said as she stared throwing more eggs at the two boys by the second.  
  
Meanwhile outside Rin, Chibi-usa and Shippo heard fighting in the kitchen so they went to a window to look inside and they all gasped when they saw Usagi, Koga and Inuyasha in a food fight. "Wow what are those three fighting over now" Shippo asked. When the two heard Inuyasha saying "The donut is mine" the three children were convinced that this fight over a single donut was the stupidest thing, but the funniest thing they ever saw.  
  
"Who do you think will win" Chibi-usa asked. "I don't know, but I say Inuyasha" Rin said. "My money is on Koga" Shippo said. "Then I am stuck with Usagi dang it" Chibi-usa said. The three continued to watch as the food fight erupted into an all out war as the walls were covered in food as three were throwing what ever they got their hands on. After a few minutes the kids grew board of watching this and they were hungry for a donut now. "Hey lets take that donut" Chibi-usa suggested. "How" Rin asked. Chibi-usa bounced her Luna ball around and yelled "Kitty magic" as the ball turned into a crossbow with a rope attached to the end of it.  
  
Chibi-usa opened the window and fired it and it hit the wall across the window as the rope went over the donut. "Ok Shippo you will get the donut for us" Chibi-usa said as she and Rin looked at Shippo with a very cute look. "Well I don't know, but ok" Shippo said as he climbed across the rope and when he was over the donut he jumped down and grabbed it. He was sneaking across the floor to door. He was surprised that he wasn't hit nor did anyone notice him. However just as he reached the door Inuyasha noticed the donut was missing and then he saw Shippo was walking out the door with the donut.  
  
"Shippo give me that Donut" Inuyasha yelled out as he ran over the little boy with Koga and Usagi following him in pursuit yelling the same thing Inuyasha said. "Mission failed I need help" Shippo was yelling as the three sugar crazed maniacs were chasing him. As Shippo ran down the hallway he ran pass Ami who was reading a book in the hall. Ami noticed Shippo run by, but before she could say anything Ami was ran over by Inuyasha, then Koga and finally Usagi. Shippo passed Rei, Makoto and Kagome in the hall, but moments later they were ran over by the pursuing stampede. They reached the outside courtyard of the palace. Shippo was crying for help as Chibi- usa and Rin grabbed Shippo from above as they were flying on one of Kagura's feathers.  
  
Once they were safe in the air Shippo noticed Kagura and asked "Hey how did you girls get Kagura to help?" "Oh I only helped because I was bored" Kagura replied as Chibi-usa, Rin and Shippo split the donut and they ate it. Usagi, Inuyasha and Koga stood on the ground looking up at them and Usagi said "Oh when those three come down they are in trouble!" Inuyasha and Koga were going to say something when the two looked behind them. Their faces were pale as Inuyasha tapped Usagi's shoulder and said "I don't think we'll live that long." "Why" Usagi said as she turned around and saw an unhappy group that consisted of Makoto, Minako, Ami, Rei and Kagome who was the angriest out of all of them.  
  
The three knew they were screwed. "So you two chased poor Shippo over a donut huh" Kagome said with a bone chilling glare. "Look let us explain ok" Inuyasha said, but was silenced when Kagome started yelling "sit" over and over again until she could no longer speak. As for the Koga and Usagi they were put to work cleaning up the kitchen.  
  
Sesshomaru was walking around Crystal Tokyo and was a bit amazed that the future of this planet would turn out just like this one day. While Sesshomaru was out; everyone else was hanging out in other areas of the palace. When night time came the others waved good bye to the king, the queen, Chibi-usa and the future sailor scouts as they returned to the past.  
  
Sesshomaru, Kagura, Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Kagome, Mamoru, Inuyasha, Rin, Shippo and Jaken were all standing on the dock in the park when they finished passing through the time warp.  
  
"So what is everyone going to do" Usagi asked. "I think I better start finding a new place to live" Sesshomaru said. "What did you say" Inuyasha asked. "Brother did you forget already that since the jewel is gone we can't return to our time" Sesshomaru said. "Damn it you're right we should have been dropped off in the Feudal era" Inuyasha said. "Well you guys could live at the shine until we could arrange something" Kagome suggested. "Wait Setsuna could you just send them back into the past" Minako asked. "I think so, but I am too weak to do it either way. Maybe tomorrow I will" Setsuna replied.  
  
"That's fine because I had no intention of returning to the past because I wish to remain here" Sesshomaru said. "Huh well same here" Inuyasha said. "Master Sesshomaru why do you not wish to return to the past" Jaken asked. "Because I like here, because here I am the only pure demon left" Sesshomaru replied. "Well then only Sango, Shippo and I may be returning to our time right" Miroku said. "I guess we must return to our time" Kohaku said. "We will" Sango said. "Hey there has been something that been bugging me Sango. I couldn't help but notice that Miroku hadn't tried anything funny if you know what I mean" Kagome asked Sango. "Well I told Miroku to behave himself" Sango said as started laughing.  
  
=== flashback===  
  
Before the gang left in the time warp Sango asked Miroku to meet her behind the temple for a little chat. When Miroku arrived he was knocked to the ground by Sango and held her sword to her neck and said "Listen here if you even touch those girls or any one whose female and I will personally make sure you will never have children" Sango said as she moved her sword ready to stab him in an area below his waist. "DO we have an understanding" Sango said. "Yes" Miroku said as Sango had put the fear of god in him.  
  
=== end of flashback ==  
  
"Ok, but what ever you told Miroku worked" Kagome said. "What about you Kagura" Inuyasha asked. "I am staying in this time, because it tickles my fancy. See you all" Kagura said as she flew away on a feather. "Well now that she is gone saw we go somewhere else" Mamoru suggested. "Yeah" everyone replied.  
  
The next day Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kohaku, Koga and Kirara returned to the past after Setsuna dropped them off there. Inuyasha having lost his only chance to become human didn't feel too easy about until Sailor Moon used the crystal to turn him into a human. Since then Kagome and Inuyasha have been spending more time with one another since Inuyasha was living at the shine with Kagome.  
  
Ami, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, Rei, and Usagi continued their lives just as they normally did except they all visited Kagome and Inuyasha sometimes. Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin moved around. Their current actions and whereabouts are unknown. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna looked after Hotaru after Sailor Moon turned her human too. Hotaru now attends the same school as Kagome's brother does. Kagura was later heard to have became a the own of a business that sells wind power to a lot of major cites and people were always left to wonder how the winds blowing the generators kept going at such a strong current with out end. Luna and Atriums continued life as they normally did.  
  
A month later Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin visited the city and paid Inuyasha a visit. He had came to get the sword Tetsusaiga, but was upset to learn that he was letting Usagi use it in her battles against her foes. Instead he ran into Makoto. Makoto tried to start a romantic relationship with Sesshomaru when she ran into him afterwards. She was unsuccessful, but each time she ran into him she tired again, but so far she had no success. Life was peaceful that was until Sailor Moon encountered some new energies a few months later. As for those few who returned to live in the past. Koga, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kohaku lived out their lives in peace. Peace was now an everyday thing for everyone or until a new enemies come around, but that is another story.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Sephiroth12285 (cries). Man I loved writing this fic. Anyway I added that thing about the donut fight as a text filler, and to add a little humor. I hope everyone found how everyone when about their lives after the story acceptable. I thank everyone who has reviewed this fic and I appreciated your input on this fic. I love this fic and I am must end it. I thank you for reading and enjoy your day Thank you. 


End file.
